Blessing in Disguise
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: AU! Sebastian gets drunk at a Warbler party and sleeps with the new captain but what wil happen afterwards? How will it help his icy relationship with his parents and his lonliness? Contains malexmale, Mpreg and lots and lots of feels! Completely unrealistic but it's called fanfiction right? R&R Huntbastian and Niff(on the side)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So quick note this is an Mpreg, the idea poped into my head so I thought why not? It's an AU where men can have children if they carry a specific gene. It's a slow developing relationship between Sebastian and Hunter, I really like these two together. They could be the best evil duo ever! Sorry mini fangirl there.. Enjoy.:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mpreg and slash (malexmale content)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:( If I did the Warblers would get soo much more screen time!**

* * *

The whole room was in cheers! They'd won! They were going through and they'd beat the New Directions. For Hunter is was a great day but for the others who had lost in the last Reigonals against them it was the best feeling ever!

"Hey everyone, great job today. We earned this!" Hunter cheered placing the trophey in the case.

"We should have a party to celebrate!" Jeff shouted as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist.

"That's is a great idea, Jeff," Hunter agreed. "We could have it here, say on Friday? Booze and all? I know people," he asked the room. He'd been welcomed into the Warblers with open arms. He has a great record but he had so much mystery about him and one Warbler in perticular was intrigued. Sebastian had liked Hunter the moment he laid eyes on him, there was so much about Hunter that seemed to be a secret that Sebastian needed to know. But his hopes were shattered when the new Captain said he wasn't remotely bi-curious. So now he just kind of admired from a far but he did get on really well with Hunter but he couldn't help but want to know what his kisses felt like. It was like a repeat of Blaine- he wanted someone he couldn't have.

"So Seb, what do you think?" Hunter asked clasping him on the shoulder.

"About what?" he'd been so engrossed in thinking about him he hadn't been listening.

"Party on Friday? A celebration? You were great today," Hunter smiled. Even though it was an innocent smile, it seemed to have certain flirtatious undertones- to Sebastian anyway.

"Sounds great," he nodded. Although he had turned over a new leaf like he promised he would after everything that happened with Dave he still didn't have many friends. Close ones anyway. He had Trent, Thad, Andy and the rest of the Warblers but no good friends who he'd make an effort to talk to. Hunter was the closest thing to one, the others were more like good acquaintances- he didn't even know if there was such a thing. The Warblers sorted a few more details on the get together that Friday before one by one they started heading home.

"You need a ride?" Hunter asked Sebastian as he headed over to the door of the library.

"No, it's fine I have to stay and study for a while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded and watched the other boy leave. He did appreciate the boys amazing ass as he left though. He took a seat and pulled out his notes, he'd had to get the best grades he could to make up for the whole rock-salt slushie thing- his father still wasn't over it. But Sebastian always had been the black sheep of the family, he was rebelious and gay so not things a state attorney's son usually was. Just as he started copying out some notes his sister had given him to help two shadows loomed over him.

"Hey Sebastian," it was Nick and Jeff.

"What do you two want?" he questioned without taking his eyes of his page.

"Just wondering when you started crushing on straight guys?" this caught his attention. They pair had noticed Sebastian lonliness ages ago but he constantly told them he liked being alone- which was a lie.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he persisited glancing up at the two, keeping the best poker face he had.

"Sure, so we didn't see you checking Hunter out?" Jeff asked sitting beside the Meerkat look alike.

"And don't deny it," Nick supplied sitting the other side.

"What would you two boys like to keep this piece of information between us?"

"We want to be your friend," Jeff smiled. He was so the more feminane of the two- despite the fact his voice was deeper he was so girly.

"Why?" Sebastain furrowed his brows in confusion. What was their angle?

"Because you don't have any beside Hunter and we like you- not like that but you're a cool guy." Nick grinned.

"Exactly and everyone needs friends. Even Sebastian Smythe." Jeff added.

"I thought everyone hated me for almost blinding Blaine?"

"No, we all knew about it, you weren't just to blame because you chucked it." Nick said as his platinum haired boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"So in exchange for not saying anything you want to be my friends?" Sebastian asked so he was sure he understood.

"Yeah so give us your number so we can be texting friends," Jeff beamed holding out his hand. Sebastian sighed but handed it over anyway.

"You need my phone?" Nick askde reaching into his pocket but Jeff shook his head.

"I know mine and your numbers by heart," he informed typing them in and saving them into their new friends phone.

"Really?"

"Of course, we've been together for so long now Nick, I know everything about you." he flirted kissing his on the lips making Seb make gagging noises.

"Nope, none of that lovey dovey relationship crap around me, it makes me nauseous." Seb joked taking his phone back and checking that he hadn't put them under ridiculous pet names- he hadn't.

"Jealous?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." Seb snorted pushing the thoughts in his mind aside.

"Really? Mr Sebastian Clarington, has a ring don't you think?" Jeff joked and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. It kind of did.

"See, no denial." Nick pointed out. "We better get going, Jeffie. See you tomorrow, Seb." the dark haired boy waved as he and Jeff walked out hands in each others. Sebastian was still smiling ten minutes after they left, he couldn't decide whether it was their infectious happiness or just the new notion of having friends to joke with. After about an hour his phone buzzed from his sister, she was on her way. She was exactly like Sebastian- not looks wise but personality. Rebekah was quite the opposite in her general apperance but when they were little they used to plan pranks on their cousins together. When he was scolded by his parnets for Blaine being hospitalised Rebekah had laughed saying he should've closed his eyes if he knew he was jumping infront of a slushie. She was four years older than him and was applying to a new college after leaving the one she was attending as she said it was too dull. Rebekah was their dads favourite so she was driving around in a silver porshe while Sebastian was yet to be given a car of his own. He could drive but he had to borrow one of his parents or Rebekah's if it was urgent.

"Hello, little brother," she greeted as he climbed in the car.

"Hey Bekah," he smiled.

"Oh I know that face, what's wrong?" the blond asked. She had naturally wavy blond hair which reached her shoulder blades with blue eyes and freckles which lightly peppered her face.

"Nothing, I had a great day." he insisted.

"Sure and I'm a monkey's uncle," she smiled as they pulled out of Dalton and towards their house.

"You may be," Sebastian and Rebekah were very close when they were younger and only grew closer as they got older.

"Congrats on the win, I wasn't their but mom recorded it so I shall see when we get home." Rebekah and their mother had always supported him in his love for arts unlike his father who insisted it was a waste of time.

"How is your boyfriend? Steve is it?" Seb asked making conversation.

"Oh so last week, Sebbie. It's Joe this week,"

"Your such a slut," he smiled. They could insult each other as siblings but they would die for each other and everyone knew it,

"Fuck you! You think I don't hear you sneaking back in two hours past your curfew after you've been to that bar? Mr. Oh-so-innocent, if anyone is anything around here, it will be you the manwhore,"

"Well I have been told you can turn them so I'm just picking up your cast offs,"

"With me they never stop after just one." Sebastian chuckled at this. They had very similar senses of humor and wit. Amongst their family they are known for their venomous bites. Soon they were pulling into the Smythe house and their fathers car was absent- yet again. It's been weeks since they all ate together he was always so busy or just avoiding them. Samuel Smythe was a funny man to say the least. Even though he gave Rebekah more he was still as affectionate as a rock towards her.

"Come on, Sebbie." she teased knowing how much that name grated on him.

"Fuck off Tramp Stamp,"

"I was drunk when I got that and it was a dare," she smirked as they walked into their mansion. It had four bedroom all with on suite as well as a pool in the back. It had a games room, living room, a room which had lots of books in, a kitchen, dining room and study. The study was mainly his fathers but they could use it for a quite space when they had family get togethers. Sebastian headed straight to his room and flopped on his bed. He had to stay sober at the Warbler party, he seemed to lose his filter when he was intoxicated and that could be very bad..

* * *

**A/N: Worth continuing? Don't forget to review and tell me!:) I like feedback as long as it's polite.:) Also sorry for any mistakes it's unbet'd... xoxoxo K.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sebastian heads to school and he's met by Hunter approaching him in the corridor, "Hey Seb,"

"Hey Hunt, something up?" he asked with a smile trying not to drool.

"I was just wondering do you know if anyone has any cool relatives to buy us extra beer?" Hunter smiled as they head towards first period.

"Um, my sister would," he beamed thinking of his and Rebekah's conversation this morning. They're on a bet who can go longest without sex so she'd love to boost her chances of winning.

"Awsome, if the Warblers pitch in?"

"Sure but she may insist on coming if she's supplying," he pointed out. His sister would never turn down a party.

"That should be fine." he nodded walking into English class. They seem to have a new teacher who has put 18 year olds in a set seating arrangement. Sebastian was next to Jeff and Hunter was next to Nick. What a coinsidence. He had no doubt Niff had something to do with this. He sat beside the blond who was grinning like a mad man at him.

"Look who you walking in with, me and Nicky got here and we loved our new seat," the blond said rather excitedly.

"Yeah, I think you had something to do with these seats," Seb joked. He wasn't being mean to Jeff he actually liked their banter.

"I swear we didn't. Although I do love your company, I'd rather be with Nicky." Jeff blushed as he began writing notes from the teacher.

"Aww how vile. You be careful there we don't want a Niff baby just yet,"

"Shut up, you'd so be godfather,"

"Really?"

"No."

"Below the belt blondie," Seb faked hurt as they chuckled together. "Seriously though have either of you got the gene?"

"Uh yeah, I do." he shrugged.

"So you two haven't." he trailed making a gesture with his hands do the boy knew.

"We've done everything except actual sex. Have you? Got the gene, I mean,"

"I do but I never bottom so it's cool,"

"Just look at Hunter a second,"

"Why the fuck would I do that after we've been giggling like school girls?" Seb asked hoping Jeff didn't see the blush creeping up his face.

"Just do it, dickhead." he glanced then looked back at his friend with a waiting expression.

"The point of that was?"

"Does he look like a bottom to you? If you two get together he'll be the one topping." Sebastian thought for a moment, Jeff was right; he was taller, more masculine and just generally more dominating than him. He did not need that after everything he'd done to piss of his father. A teenage pregnancy in his house would cause chaos. Literally world war three caused under the Smythe house by Sebastian being a whore. He shook the thoughts of children and snotty noses away and did his work. For the lesson he spent most of the time staring at Hunter or chatting to Jeff. He liked Jeff, he grew on you the more he was around you. The bell rang and Hunter spared him a wave as he left making him grin like an idiot.

"Aww, look at that Jeffie, he's blushing." Nick joked as he approached his boyfriend.

"Fuck off," he muttered placing him English book in his bag. What was happening to him, he was usually so cocky and awful but since he's been nice he's turned into a girl.

"It's sweet, now we have biology so move it Smythe," Jeff smiled grabbing Sebastian's arm and dragging him towards the door. He could've fought if he wanted to but he like biology so it was okay.

They entered and take their seats, Jeff in the middle with Sebastian on his left and Nick on his right. At the back of the room -obviously- so they can talk without being seen. They we were given an assignment which was to spend over a month researching a biological topic of their choice that has to contain at least two sections done by each member. Obviously Sebastian, Nick and Jeff became assignment partners with Nick immediately began suggesting topics which they could chose from. He just seemed to nod along with whatever was being said by the other two. Once again he found his mind wandering to a certain Warbler and the way he looked at him. Sometimes their eye contact would last longer than necessery or they seemed to have moments when they were in French, the only lesson they had together, as they worked together.

"Sebastian," Nick shouted to his pulling his away from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Saturday? After the party, when we are all sober shall we get started?" Jeff smiled.

"Uh yeah sure," he nodded as they parted ways to last period before break. Nick had maths with Hunter while Jeff and Seb had it next door. Nick walked in and glanced around for a space. There was one next to Hunter and one next to Thad, he thought about it before deciding upon sitting beside the new captain.

"Hey, Nick,"

"Hey Hunter, looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Of course, alcohol." he grinned nudging Nick.

"Yeah, Seb and Jeff are so excited." the small brunette added.

"Ah Seb he's so cute and his adorable crush on me is flattering," Nick paused at this, had he heard right? Did Hunter know? "Yeah I know, I don't swing his way but he would look so beautiful laid all out moaning for me. When you're pissed you just fucking go with it."

"You'd use him for one night? He's your friend.."

"Yeah but is there a limit for a good lay?" Hunter winked. Nick couldn't believe his ears, he thought, like the rest of the Warblers, that he was a good guy and friendly but he was just a scumbag and a user. He is vile, he needed to tell Jeff, maybe he could make Sebastian see sense before he got hurt. The rest of the lesson nothing was said between the two Nick still realing from what the other warbler had said. He sounded so proud of himself for saying it too which was unsettling, they all had it soo wrong. Glancing around for a teacher Nick pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Jeff.

**To Jeffie3: I don't think putting Seb and Hunter together is such a great idea..xoxo**

**From Jeffie3: Y not? They're soo cute together! They would have the best babies ever!:)xxxxx**

**To Jeffie3: I'll explain at break..you are not going to like what I just got told..xoxo**

**From Jeffie3: O..kay. See u soon Nicky. I lv u:)3xxxxx **Nick didn't reply but he did smile. Now just one thing how were they going to keep Seb away from the captain while everyone was drunk.. He had some thinking to do.

At lunch Nick headed towards the other two who were sat discussing the party and their maths lesson. Some new kid threw a paper aeroplane which landed straight in the bin, so he didn't get a detention but the teacher knew. Mr. Gibson always knew.

"Hey guys, everyone excited for tomorrow?" Nick asked as he sat down with sandwhich and crisps.  
"Yeah, although Seb really needs to ask his parents tonight,"

"You still haven't asked?" Nick exclaimed after he'd swallowed his bite of tuna sandwich.

"I did but my mom said I had to ask my dad who's never at home. But today he will be so wish me luck,"

"Yeah I really hope you can," Jeff nodded eating a spoonful of pasta.

"'Bekah, is coming so it shouldn't be an issue- she's the favourite. Plus if I sneak out they'll never know the difference." Sebastian explained with a smile. They spent the rest of dinner and the day going in and out of lessons having the occasional chit chat whenever possible. Sebastian was picked up by Rebekah and drove home where their father's car was still nowhere to be seen.

"Not back yet?" Seb asked.

"No, he'll be here soon." she promised as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?" his mother asked with a smile. They bad thing was Sebastian could tell it was fake, he was always told when he and his father had an arguement that he was an accident. The polite smile he was given actually hurt. Rebekah was planned, they only wanted one to spoil but then he came along.

"It was good, how was your day?"

"Good, I bought some new bed sheets and cloths. Rebekah what wine for dinner?" she asked turning her back on Sebastian.

"Yeah," he sighed leaving the kitchen and heading to his room. The best part was he could come in whenever he wanted and they didn't care. They wouldn't notice if he left home one day and never came back.

"You know for a woman you're not very motherly," Rebekah sighed pulling two bottles of water from the fridge.

"What?" the older woman asked with a cocked head.

"Do you know how many times you've told me you love me since I returned home? Too many to count. Now try and recall the last time you or dad had an actual conversation with Sebastian never mind the last time you told him you loved him."

"I-" their mother cut herself off not even bothering to answer.

"Exactly, he's your son. Why have him if you didn't love him?"

"Of course we love him 'Bekah." she snapped.

"Then why don't you show it?" the blond asked with a knowing tone.

"He should know, like you do."

"You tell me like a broken record but him you don't. I know because you've told me but he doesn't." Rebekah informed her before heading to her brother's room. As she pushed the door open he was laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She knows he practically lives up here because of the rejection.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you up here and not helping Julia with dinner?" he asked sitting upright.

"Why do you call her that?"

"She's not a mother really is she?"

"True. Drink?" she wondered aloud handing him a bottle. He nodded and they just sat and chatted for around an hour before they heard the door open and close. Their dad was home. When they were called down the icy tension hit them immediately.

"Rebekah," he smiled before turning to his son, "Sebastian,"

"John," he replied. They took their seats and began eating in an uncomfortable silence.

"So dad did Sebastian tell you he won his singing competition?"

"No," he father answered shortly. "Have you found a new college yet, 'Bekah?"

"No. Mom why didn't you show dad the video?"

"He probley wasn't interested," Sebastain shrugged as he downed a full glass of wine in one mouthful.

"That is not the reason and you know it," his father said not taking his eyes of his food.

"Of course not," he replied sarcasicly.

"I didn't think to," his mother cut in.

"But wh-"

"Fucking hell, 'Bekah! Still haven't got it yet? Neither of them care," Sebastian yelled placing his fork down and slouching back in his chair.

"Yes we do, you are just so ungrateful an-"

"And such a disappointment, I got it _dad,_" he said the last part in a sarcasitc tone and the rest as if it was an old routine.

"God damnit Sebastian! I said nothing of the sort!" his father yelled startling the table.

"But you think it all the time! I'm the gay disappointment who you regret having, not wanting to join the law profession as I like to sing!"

"I have never said anything against what you want to do!" his father protested.

"Yeah, so why have you never been to one of my competitions? The last one, where we came second you nor mom came."

"I was busy,"

"I know you had that day off, I checked." he responded. A silence fell over the table and Sebastian nodded before leaving the rest of his dinner and headed back to his room.

"Anything new with you two?" his father asked shaking away his anger.

"Me and Seb was going to ask to go to a party tomorrow but I'm not even going to attempt it," the blond shook her head.

"You can both go but tell him if he gets into any trouble it's his own problem,"

"That's just him isn't it? A big problem." she yelled also leaving the table. Just a normal dinner at the Smythe house...

* * *

**A/N: Slightly longer than the last.. Anyone guessed where this relationship between Seb and Hunter is going yet? Let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing, I don't mind which. But that you to people who favourited, alerted and reviewed. Makes me smile!:) xoxoxo K. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Smut...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

Friday at school passed in a blur and before Sebastian knew it he was styling his hair as Rebekah applied her make up.

"Looking forward to it?" she asked as she pursed her lips to apply the scarlett red lipstick she owned.

"Yeah, any excuse to get drunk." he smiled.

"Do I get to see your little crush tonight?"

"I..No because when you drink you are so embarresing and you'll say something stupid."

"I'll work it out, I'm better than you think I am." she winked. When they were ready they began loading the alcohol into the car as their parents watched. Sebastian still hadn't spoke to either of them since the previous night but he didn't care. Climbing in they agreed to just stay at Dalton, it'd be easier than calling a cab or asking their parents. So they drove listening to Rebekah's music which contained a lot Sebastian couldn't stand but he let it go. When they pulled up the party was in full swing already, he wondered how many other people had brought alcohol. Rebekah knocked while Sebastian carried the first load of booze.

"Heyy! You made it!" Thad yelled before stumbling slightly.

"Yeah, can you grab this?" Sebastian groaned.

"Hang on! Hunter! Come grab this!" Thad hollard before turning to Rebekah and winking. "This must be Rebekah, she's hot."

"Great, are they all like this?" Rebekah asked her brother as Hunter came to join them.

"Thad, let them in. Hey I'll grab that," he smiled. The blond couldn't believe her eyes, this guy was checking her and her brother out. She could tell just by Sebastian's reaction that this was the boy who got his brain fried.

"Thanks, I'll get the last lot."

"More? You Seb are the man!" he grinned pulling his friend inside. The two warblers wondered off leaving Rebekah to get the rest. And with Thad.

"You are beautiful."

"Thanks. Go grab the last load would you?" she flirted standing so close to his there was around two centimetres between their lips.

"Sure," he nodded running towards her car. When he came back inside she grabbed the crate and wondered off, leaving a very disappointed Thad.

"Well, what are you having? You and your sister raided the store, so what are you starting with?" Hunter asked his as they looked upon the large table of drinks.

"What gets you drunk faster?" Sebastain smiled while being dead serious. The more drunk he got the less he thought about his parents.

"Vodka? Or-"

"Vodka and coke?"

"You got it, more vodka or coke?" Seb just glanced at him and the captain chuckled. He filled the plastic cup with three quaters vodka and a quater coke before handing it over. Sebastian siped it and it almost blew his head off.

"Wow,"

"Powerful?" Seb just nodded. They parted ways and went to different groups, Hunter with Thad and Andy while Sebastian was with Nick and Jeff.

"Heyy! Sebbbbyy!" Rebekah yelled when she got to Seb and company.

"Heey! Bekkahhh!"

"Heeyyy!" Jeff joined in with the siblings. Nick was half sober so it was okay but Jeff had been so far gone even before the Smythe siblings arrived.

"Drinking games!" Thad screamed standing on a table. There were a few cheers and a few groans so in the end there was only, Nick, Jeff, Rebekah, Sebastian, Thad and Hunter who decided to play.

"What first?"

"How about truth or dare?" Jeff grinned as he slurped his cider through a straw. Jeff was sat between Seb and Nick. Seb to his left with Rebekah on his left, Thad beside her with Hunter between her and Nick.

"Rebekah go first! She's the only hot chick!" Thad grinned.

"Okay, truth."

"Would you ever let me fuck you?" Thad asked with a smile. If she was sober he would now be dead.

"Not in your wildest dreams." she said earning a whisper of rejection through the others lips.

"My turn!" the very vocal boy shouted.

"Ever slept with or found a guy attractive?" Nick asked without hesitation. He'd seen Thad checking out Jeff when they were learning dance routines for competitions.

"Yes and yes I think Jeff is sexy." Sebastian was grinning like an idiot. At least he wasn't the only one who lost his filter while he was pissed.

"Hunter, ever felt like getting freaky with a dude?" Rebekah inquired when she realised that it was his turn.

"Yeah why not, but girls are soo much better." he winked which made Sebastian ache a little bit.

"Nick, we've been going truth for too long now. I dare you to drink this, it's a pint glass filled with vodka. Down the hatch." Nick did it without hesitation which pleased Sebastian a lot. Drunk Nick, he really wanted to see that.

"Jeff kiss Thad." Hunter grinned as he made the dare.

"Okayyyy!" he slurred leaning over and capturing the other warblers lips. Everyone was stunned to silence, Jeff hadn't hesitated and it was intense.

"That was fuunn" the blond grinned. "I'm going to get more of these!"

"No, Jeff wait! Oh before I go and save my boyfriend, Sebastian, I dare to make out with Hunter. Like we know you want too," he said before dissapearing into the other warblers who were around them. The other four were silent. No one dare speak.

"Well, I'm going to leave," Thad said standing and leaving.

"As much as I love you Seb, I'm going with Thad." Rebekah smiled patting him on the shoulder. The other two said nothing until Hunter moved closer.

"You really want me so much?" he whispered in the others ear placing his hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"I..I.."

"Don't lie, your thigh is trembling benieth my hand. It's hot."

"You said you were straight?" Sebastian asked turning his head to meet the other's eyes.

"I am but your crush had made me curious so can you help with my dielma?"

"Y..yeah,"

"Good," he leant forward and kissed Seb taking his breath away. They made out for a while, tongues meeting in the middle rubbing together while Sebastian's hands found their way to Hunter hair giving it a light tug.

"Take this to my room?" Hunter asked with a light whisper making Seb tremble with excitment. All he could do was nod. Hunter grabbed his arm and dragged his to his dorm. On his way out Sebastian saw Nick and Jef getting quite hot and heavy in the corner and Rebekah on Thad's lap playing a round of tonsil hockey. Neither of them said anything till they came to room, Hunter opened the door and locked it before pushing Sebastian onto the bed and straddling his lap. He reconnected their mouths while grabbing the hem of Seb's shirt and tugging it upwards. He tossed it to the floor before throwing his own down next to it. Hunter was thinking how he wanted everything to go in his head so he switched their positions so Sebastian was on top. Hunter slid his hands down his back to his ass and groped it while he kissed down his throat nipping his way down.

"Any objections with marks?"

"No, go for it." Seb muttered before he felt Hunter begin biting and sucking on his throat. He pulled back to admire his work before whispering in Sebastian ear.

"Blow me," he was not afraid to ask for something during sex which was new for Sebastian, it was usually him ordering the other around. He placed kisses down the captain's chest tracing his nipples and abs with his tongue while undoing his jeans. He disposed of them and immediately noticed how big his lover was. He gripped the base and sunk all the way down in one trying to control his gag reflex when Hunter bucked of the bed.

"Oh shit, keep going," Seb complied bobbing up and down, licking the tip and swalowing round the head making Hunter moan like a mad man.

"Oh god stop,"

"Why?" Seb asked from his kneeling on the floor inbetween the other boy's spread legs.

"Hands and knees and I'll show you," he winked, Sebastian's brain was so fried with alcohol and having this actually happening he did it after removing his jeans embaressingly quick. He could hear the sounds of lube being opened and poured onto his hand before being spread onto his penis. The weight behind Sebastian shifted and two hands gripped his hips.

"Deep breath," Hunter whispered against Seb's shoulder as he sunk in all the way in one movement,

"Ah!" Seb grunted burying his face in the pillows beneath.

"Not used to bottoming?" Hunter chuckled trying so hard to stay still so he didn't hurt Seb but it was difficult. The other boy was so tight and hot it was killing him inside.

"No, never. Only today." he grunted before nodding. "You can go,"

"Thank god," he sighed moving out gently and pushing slowly back in. They settled to a steady rythum Hunter brushing Sebastian's prostate every other thrust making his partener quiver.

"I'm so so close," Hunter grunted speeding up slightly.

"Me too," Sebastian agreed as he jerked himself off letting the pleasure wash over him. It hit them both at the same time, their orgasms, ripping through their veins making them both cry out. Their panting eachoed round the room as they laid on their backs staring at the ceiling, niether saying a word. Eventually they fell asleep but not before Sebastian had a thought: did Hunter use a condom?

* * *

**A/N: Hey so wow that was really bad SMUT but let me know what you thought. I'll update ASAP. I love the response from you all! *virtual hugs* xoxoxo K.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter's head was pounding when he opened his eyes. He re-closed them and memories from the previous night came flooding back. He turned his head and saw Sebastian still fast asleep and he mentally slapped himself. He was drunk and horny and took advantage of Sebastian's feelings for him, he actually felt bad. Hunter did not expect that. He liked Sebastian as a friend but what he said to Nick haunted him. When he said that he was really just talking big but he'd actually done it. He shrugged off the feeling and walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. As he did he remembered how amazing Sebastian's moans were and how sexy his name sounded falling from his lips.

While Hunter was taking his shower Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He had a really bad headache and he felt really sick but most of all he ached. He heard the shower running so he took this oppertunity to slide out of the bed and grab his clothes. Sebastian dressed extremely quick so he'd be out of the room so he wouldn't have to do the whole awkward morning thing. As he shut the door the water stopped running so he breathed a sigh of relief. Just as he pulled out his phone to text Rebekah Thad's bedroom door opened and she slipped out wearing her green dress from the previous night. Her make up was smeared on her face and her hair messy. It was the worst sex hair he'd ever seen.

"Hey,"

"Hi," he smirked.

"So how about we both loose the bet and call the whole bet off," Rebekah suggested.

"I completely agree," he nodded as they walked to her car. No one said anything til they got into the vehicle.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you like him," she smiled rubbing her brothers back.

"Not really, it was good but he's straight," Seb shrugged.

"Don't yell at me I know you know the guy better than me but the way he looked at you is so gay." she giggled.

"Thanks 'Bekah but I'm a big boy, I'll be okay."

"You were safe right?" she asked cautiously. He didn't reply for a moment, he just thought, Hunter must have. He was a sensible guy, he just had to because if he was pregnant his dad would kill him.

"Seb?" she repeated seriously.

"Yeah, we did." Nothing else was said, they just drived home with Sebastian really trying to remember. He had school in two days and Nick and Jeff for studying later on today. Everything would be just fine..

_**3 Weeks later...**_

They were in the middle of yet another harsh warbler routine when Sebastian felt the need to vomit. He ran from the room as the others looked on. The atmosphere had been tense over the past few weeks. Everyone noticed it, even those who had no idea what had happened.

"I'll go after him," Jeff smiled running to the bathrom to hear Sebastian bringing up everything he had eaten that dinner time. "Seb?" he asked knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" the blond asked.

"Not really,"

"Do you want me to call 'Bekah?"

"No, I'll go to the pharmacy and walk. Don't worry her. Just tell the warblers, I've left." he said to his friend who just left. This was the second time in the past week Sebastian has considered the idea he could be pregnant. The first time was when he threw up a few days ago but he hadn't said a thing to anyone. He has wanted to tell Rebekah or Jeff but that would mean facing the possibility it could be real. He stood up and fetched his satchel from the common room and slipped out. The local shops weren't too far from Dalton, maybe a fifteen minute walk but he didn't care. Time to think. He'd have to tell his parent because they'd have to pay the abortion bill. He wasn't even entertaining the idea of keeping it. He was seventeen not able to have a baby and especially with Hunter who hadn't spoke to him since that night. He walked in to the pharmacy and headed to the isle he was looking for but froze. There stood four feet infront of him was Kurt 'Gayface' Hummel. Just as he turned to walk away he heard a voice.

"Sebastian?"

"Gayface," he smiled.

"What are you doing in the pregnancy test isle? Oh you did not get some poor guy pregnant?" Sebastian froze, he was being mocked by the woman like twit.

"Why are _you _in it and all the way in Westerville?" Sebastian smirked.

"I..I, it's none of your business."

"Well, niether is why I'm here so why don't we get our shit and leave?" Kurt just nodded and they stood in an awkward silence scanning the shelves. Sebastian picked on up and read the back but Kurt spoke up. Again.

"I'd recommend this one, it's more expensive but really accurate." he smiled handing him a clearblue.

"Thanks." he muttered pulling two off the shelf and walking to the counter. He paid for them and left, he walked the forty-five minute way home thinking everything through in his head. If he was he obviously couldn't keep it, maybe adoption but now it seemed more real the thought of abortion made him feel sick. Then there was Hunter; did he tell him or just keep it between who needed to know. Even if he did tell his it would change nothing. Hunter was straight and Sebastian had been a mistake. He'd never said that but he didn't need to it was obvious, he hadn't looked at him or spoke to him since. When he arrived home he was all alone so he went into the kitchen and drank three glasses of water before running upstairs and sitting on his bed. He couldn't understand why when the occasion came for needed to pee he became bladder shy. Sebastian took out the two sticks and went into the bathroom. He uncapped the blue lids and placed them on the sink. He peed on one and placed it on the shelf and repeated it with the second. Sebastian clipped the two lids on them and washed his hands before laying on his bed with them on the side still working it out. He had put a timer of three minute on his watch and waited patiently. The later the thing beeped the longer he could deny everything that was happening to him. But eventually it made the noise of horror, he clicked it off and rolled over to stare at them. He sat up his legs dangling off the edge of the bed and he reached for them. One in each hand he took a deep breath and turned them over.. (**A/N: I was going to end it there but I thought that was _too _mean)**

Fuck.

There is was in black and white: pregnant. Both sticks said it. He was so screwed. The tears swelled in his eyes and for the first time in years he cried because he was fucked. He wanted to call 'Bekah but also Jeff. The blond had been amazing to him and so had Nick. He reached for his cell and dialled his number the dial tone echoing in his ear.

_"Hello? Sebastian, are you okay?"_

"No, I'm not." he answered honestly.

_"Holy fucking shit! Are you crying?" _

"Yeah, I..I'm pregnant Jeff," he explained wiping his eyes.

_"I had a suspition but I didn't want to speculate and upset you. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No..I saw Kurt at the store, just saying."

_"Oh, you're deflecting aren't you?"_

"You got me," he chuckled.

_"Do you need me to come over so we can talk about it?" _

"No I'll see you later. I'm going to go and think..I just really wanted my friend to know."

_"That's the first time you have called me a friend." _Jeff said with what sounded like an awfully big smile.

"Well, you are. I'll see you later Jeff, say hi to Nick for me."

_"Do you mind if I tell Nick, he's your friend too?" _

"Sure but please no one else! Especially not you-know-who."

_"Cause! Bye Seb." _The blond and Seb hung up at the same time. The blond telling his other half all about what he'd been told and Seb throwing himself back and staring at a random dot on his ceiling. He didn't know how much time actually passed but he didn't hear his sister come in or approach his room. She came in throwing open the door giving him no time to hide the empty pregnancy test boxes or the sticks themselves. It was the first thing she saw when she was fully inside. Rebekah just stared at them not moving or saying a word but she did eventually move his gaze from them to her brother. Sebastian was shitting himself, he couldn't deny the fear he felt at the notion of her telling his parents.

"Please tell me they ar-"

"They are exactly what you think they are,"

"What do they say?"

"Would I be this pissed if it was _good _news?" Seb asked with a snap.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why do people keep asking my that like I have any more of a fucking idea that you do?"

"Because you got yourself into this mess!" Rebekah yelled back.

"I know," he sobbed. At that moment the female Smythe was stunned to silence, she had no idea he was already this hormonal. "Can we not tell mom and dad for a few days til I work it out? Please 'Bekah?"

"Sure but I will stand by your decision and your side when you tell them," she smiled sweetly before hugging him tightly. She left not long after to go for a shower and Sebastian disposed of anything that his mother could find. Not like she ever came into his room anyway but it was his unlucky day so anything was possible. That night he didn't go down for dinner or get up for school the next morning. Sebastian Smythe was in turmoil and he had no idea what to do...

* * *

**A/N: There you are my lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed, I'm already working on number 5 so it might be up tomorrow or today. Remember to review! xoxoxo K.**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at his door and Jeff Sterling poked his head round the door with a warm smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sebastian hadn't gone to school for the entire week. He just laid in bed, refusing to come down for meals- despite his sister informing him it wasn't just him he was eating for. He did eat just when everyone else was out so he would have to talk to anyone.

"Not great, you?"

"I'm good, missed you at school though. You left me alone," he pouted.

"Sorry,"

"I was kidding, I bought you some soup though. I know you aren't sick but you know,"

"Yeah..I am not having an abortion, no I'm not okay with any of this and I haven't thought about or decided anything else. Does that cover all your questions?" he said a little harshly making Jeff flinch slightly. "I'm sorry Jeff, I wasn't snapping at _you _Rebekah has been telling me I have to tell my parents sooner or later but..I'm scared." he admitted. Jeff has never seen Sebastian this vaunerable.

"I know it's terrifiying but better sooner than later."

"I know you're both right but what if they kick me out?"

"Then you can come stay with me at Dalton." Jeff answered matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, definately."

"Thanks," They sat and chatted for ages. Jeff catching him up on gossip and that they got a really good grade for their science project. He was telling him about the warblers preparing for reigonals and how Nick was taking lead with Hunter because Seb was sick. It was only when Rebekah and their mother came home from shopping Jeff said he had to go but Sebastian had to tell his parents by Monday which was a day and a half away. No pressure then. He showed his friend out and wondered into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"What is it, Seb?" his mother asked looking up from her grocery bag.

"I have something to tell you,"

"Oh? Need a drink?" she asked as Rebekah sent him a comforting smile.

"No, I just need to get this off my chest,"

"Okay.."

"I..I'm pregnant mom and I'm so so sorry. Don't hate me!" he begged fighting away the water pricking in his eyes.

"Oh god.." she said turning to Rebekah, "Did you know?" the blond nodded in response. Julia just sat on one of the stools in a state of shock.

"Say something mom, please?"

"I don't hate you, Sebbie. I love you, it's just a lot to take in," she explains and he nods in understanding. He was once on the recieving end of this news. There was even more silence before anyone spoke, it was the most tense silence Sebastian had ever endured and that was saying a lot. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I haven't decided _that _part but I don't want to get an abortion but I just don't know whether I'll give it up for adoption yet."

"How far along are you?"

"About four weeks."

"Okay, we'll tell your father when he gets home but it's your decision okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Yes,"

"Can I have a hug?" he asked weakly. Both the females approached him and wrapped him in a warm hug that none of them wanted to part from.

"What's going on?" his fathers voice asked from behind him. They all turned to see him stood there with a face of confusion at what they were doing.

"Our son needs to tell you something but we need you to stay quiet until he's done, okay?" Julia inquired so John nodded.

"I'm pregnant dad," he said with a quiver in his voice.

"I knew this would happen one day! His wondering from one man to the next it was bound to happen!" his father yelled. "And you both knew!" he continued pointing at the two women.

"Yes but I only found out ten minutes before you got here,"

"I've known for a week but I respected my brother for his choice to keep it a secret. I'm sorry Seb, you were right, he is a bastard!" Rebekah shouted at her father.

"I have done a lot for you children and this is how your brother repays me! By taking his fucking promiscuity to new levels!"

"This is not good for my grandchild!" his mother yelled silencing the fued taking place infront of her.

"Sorry, Seb." Rebekah whispered.

"You're right, Julia." John agreed. "What are you going to do then?"

"I am going to have the baby but I might give it up for adoption. I haven't got that bit figured out yet," Seb said looking at his father.

"At least you have an idea. What about the other father?"

"He doesn't need to know," Seb said without hesitation and the others nodded.

"Well, I'm going for a drink." his father announced leaving the kitchen and then the house.

"He hates me more than ever now, doesn't he?"

"We've never hated you, dispite what you think. We just didn't have a lot in common with you but never hated. Your father just handles things really badly," she assured him. "How about we order take-out food and watch movies?" his mother suggested. The three of them sat on the large black leather couch, Rebekah in the middle while they watched Avengers. They had pizza on the way and they were chuckling alone with the film, it was the first time their mother had seen it. She loved it. Half way through the film the doorbell rang, Rebekah jumped up and ran to the door her money in hand. She pulled the door open and paid for the food taking it into the living room. They all sunk their teeth into the BBQ chicken pizza continuing to watch the film. Just before it ended Rebekah dozed off with her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I'll carry her up," Seb smiled at his mom who shook her head.

"Not in your condition, can't risk it."

"Okay but leave her for a bit?"

"Yeah, she's exhausted." Julia Smythe agreed. "Tell me about the dad?"

"He's the warbler captain and not interested." he chuckled humorously.

"The guy who sang at the competiton?"

"Yeah,"

"He's hot," his mother awknowledged.

"You don't have to continue this polite conversation,"

"I want to. Sebastian, I am sorry for how the past few years have been and I want to fix that now."

"Why?"

"I am going to be a grandmother and I need to change. You're going to need a lot of help, which I want to do. I couldn't feel any worse about how things have been, I am so sorry Seb." his mother said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's okay mom, it's going to be fine."

"Yeah, it will." she nodded..

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the lack of Hunter in this one, he will be in tomorrow's chapter. So now his parents know but will things with his parent's improve? We'll have to see but if anyone has an idea how Hunter finds out (not yet but in the future) it would help. I have no idea. xoxoxo K.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next Monday Sebastian returned to school adament not to wallow any further. He knew he had warbler practise which his mother had tried to stop him from attending. When she said she was going to change, what she really ment is, I'm going to tell you what to do. Julia had tried to tell him that dancing could cause him to get knocked over and bad things. But he just zoned out and pretended he was in bed or what he was going to have for him lunch.

"Sebastian!" he turned to see Jeff running up to him.

"What?" he grinned as he noticed how badly the blond ran.

"How are you?" Jeff asked as he gasped for breath.

"I'm good, where's your other half?"

"Miss me, Smythe?" Sebastian turned to see Nick Duval stood there with a smile.

"You wish, heard you got the lead," he said as the three headed indoors. Unfortunately for them Sebastian had French this morning which meant he was sat next to Hunter Clarington. Delightful.

"Yeah, we aren't sure what songs to do yet though, we've been running through some top 40 to keep the vocals warm. So there's still chance for you to get the other solo back."

"When's reigonals?" Seb asked not entiredly sure of the date.

"Um..today's February seventeenth and reigonals it May twenty-third." Nick said after creasing his face and doing the math.

"I won't be able to be in the Warbler then,"

"What?" Nick and Jeff exclaimed in unison.

"I'll be four months, might be a bit noticable."

"What are you going to do about school?" Nick asked shyly before adding. "If you don't mind me asking,"

"I honestly don't know. Obviously, I won't be turning up for school but my dad'll short it," Sebastian shrugged.

"If you told the teacher's they could give me and Jeff your work and we can help you with it after school?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea but I don't want to do that to you two. You have your own studies," Sebastian smiled making the blond stop. Nick and the other boy looked at him curiously with cocked eyebrows.

"What's up, Jeff?" Nick asked with concern.

"I can't believe it, Sebastian is being considerate. Pregnancy is good on you," the blond gushed making Seb roll his eyes.

"Fuck off," he sighed.

"He's right, you've been really nice."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Still eight months left,"

"I hope I give birth early to spite you both." he smiled jokingly.

"You just want to see it sooner,"

"Yeah..whatever,"

"No denial," Jeff smiled at his boyfriend.

"No denial," he echoed. They separated ways and Sebastian seemed to walk extra slow. He used to love french, mainly because he walked it but no he hated it. He had to sit for one and a half hours next to the father of his unborn child. He didn't know of the child's existance but Sebastian didn't need to be told how he'd ruined his life. He'd already got that from his father. His father had gone on a rant at him on how much the baby was going to cost if he kept it then if he didn't there was the hospital bills. Sebastian was all yelled out. He took his usual seat and prayed the other boy was ill. No such luck. Hunter came in and sat down pulling out his folder; completely ignoring Sebastian's existance. They were quickly set off with their work, which was just what they had been doing for the past three weeks so it was all good. He was ahead. He was finish off his sentance when Hunter said his name.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his work. He noticed how green the guy's eyes were and had a thought: which ever one the child looks like its eyes are going to be green.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks,"

"Good, how do you feel about Nick doing the other song?"

"I think it's a great idea, listen I need to talk to you about the warblers."

"Go for it," Hunter smiled.

"I'm quiting," he said suprisingly easily.

"Why? We need you,"

"No you're all amazing, I'll watch you I just can't be there," Seb shook his head obviously avoiding the real reason.

"If you're sure and I can't change your mind.."

"You can't." he finallized. They didn't speak or look at each other but there was still an atmosphere.

Sebastian went home that night and went straight upstairs- despite his mothers shouts about what has happened. He didn't want to talk to anyone but for some reason he felt calm earlier in french. He closed his eyes and planned on a sleep when his phone buzzed with a message.

**From Rebekah: Are you coming down? **

**To Rebekah: No. **

"I'll just come and get you then," she smirked from the door when she saw him throw his phone onto the bed.

"Piss off," he said glumly as he rolled over.

"What happened?"

"I quit the warblers,"

"Why?"

"You know when reigonals happens I'll be four months pregnant, I will not be able to dance around like they will with a hug bump attached to me. Plus that might give Hunter a huge clue." Sebastian snapped.

"Alright, no need to snap. Mom sorted you out a doctor's appointment,"

"Tell her I said thanks." he sighed.

"Do you want me to go with you? Mom? A friend? Someone." she asked. Although Sebastian had come to accept that he was going to be a dad he still wasn't much of a talker. He had lots he wanted to talk about but he didn't really know who he should talk to. So until he worked that out he was staying silent.

"I do not know!" he shouted stressing every word.

"Fine! Fuck. You." she retorted storming out of his room. He rolled onto his back and placed his hand on his stomach; never since he's been pregnant has he done this. It felt weird, there was barely anything there, no bump to speak of; nothing. But it made him feel comforting as he did it now.

"So, I feel like a prick talking to you because you can't hear me but no one is around so it doesn't matter. Who should come with me? Do you think I should've told Hunter- he's your other dad? I am asking you questions, like you get anything. You better be worth all this kid."

"It will be," his mother said from the door, she had a look on her face like she'd been stood there through the whole thing.

"What?"

"It'll all be worth it, I promise."

"Yeah,"

"I'll leave you, I don't want to piss you off." she said sadly as she turned to leave.

"Mom!" he shouted to grab her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask Jeff to come with me?" Sebastian asked suddenly. If there was anyone he wanted to go with it was Jeff.

"Sure, it'd be great to meet him." she said before leaving him alone again. Sebastian fell asleep with his hand wrapped around his stomach, which he found relieved his nausea slightly.

_**The day of the first ultrasound (April 15th. 3 months)**_

When Sebastian asked Jeff to go with him, he did not expect to be attack hugged by him quite like he was. He asked the blond to meet him outside of Dalton at 3 on the Tuesday so they could go during dinner. Nick was told to keep the other warblers from asking too many questions about the other two's disapperance. Rebekah drove them to the hospital and promised to wait outside. They took their seats and waited for Sebastian's name to be called.

"Soo, are you going to ask about a guess at the sex?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"I can but I dunno,"

"You still haven't talked about it much,"

"Ask me questions and we can," Sebastian shrugged.

"Have you decided if you're going to keep it?"

"Yeah I have."

"Really? And?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm going to keep it,"

"Yay!"

"Why are you 'yaying'?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Then you won't be mad."

"About?"

"After today I'm going to buy you a gift! Me and Nick are!" the blond grinned.

"No, you don't have to do that,"

"I want too,"

"Sebastian Smythe." A nurse hollard from a room so the two stood and headed in. The room had the bed and the screen which made Sebastian get nots in his stomach, a mixture of scared and excited.

"Just lay down and roll up your shirt." she ordered. He complied and Jeff sat in the chair and waited anxiously. She informed him the gel may be cold before squirting some on and turning on the machine. The picture appeared on the screen and you heard Sebastian's breath inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked gently resting his hand on Sebastian's, not entirely sure if this gesture would be welcome or not. To his suprise Sebastian gripped his hand and speezed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

"No thanks," Seb woman smiled in understanding, printing off two pictures and informing him of his next appointment; which June nineteenth but Jeff couldn't come on that one so Seb was alone. He didn't mind. Rebekah as she said was waiting outside with what seemed like excitment. Jeff climbed in the back and Seb sat beside his sister; just like the way in.

"Show me!" Rebekah ordered with a squeal.

"Fucking hell, 'Bekah, have it." he said with a grin as he handed it over. She scanned it for a moment with a look of happiness before looking at him and asking the million dollar question. "Is it a girl?"

"No idea, didn't want to know,"

"Boring, mom should owe me fifty bucks. I said girl she said boy." she grinned.

"You made a bet on the sex of my child?"

"Yeah, we asked dad but he didn't want it on it." Sebastian nodded sadly at his fathers mention. They'd still been on really icy ground since the last time and they haven't had an actual conversation. The pair dropped Jeff off at Nick's with one picture, he filled his boyfriend in on everything that occured that day and how excited everyone was. Everything was starting to look up, nothing could go wrong right?


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was showing, not so much as to attract attention but if you knew you could see it. Jeff was loving it which worried Nick slightly but he loved seeing Jeff smile. He offically quit the warblers a while ago and only stuck around after school to wait for Jeff and Nick- who he classed as his best friends. Every problem he had or anything that arose he would call one of them. Sebastian was contemplating asking Jeff to be his birthing partner but he was still undecided. He was finishing school to be tutord after his second scan which was under a month away. All the warblers were doing last minute preperations for the reigonals contest while Sebastian sat nervously in the audience with Rebekah.

"Hunter doing lead again?" she asked with a smile.

"And Nick has got the song I'd lead for,"

"Wow, I like Nick. He and Jeff are always with you; it's adorable." Rebekah infromed him and the warblers came onto the stage. The first song was taken by Nick who was doing a great job, they were doing Adam Lambert If I had You. The dancing was superb as always and they weren't a step out of place with each other. As Nick sang the final few bars an eruption of applause rippled through the audience. Including a standing ovasion from the judges. The warblers moved into a new order and began their second set. Hunter's voice covers the room as they began Sick Little Games by All Time Low. Sebastian felt a wave of guilt by keeping things from the other warbler but it was gone as he convinced himself it was down to hormones.

_"Keeping things like this is a serious matter, what if he wants to know but what if he reacts badly. No definately keep it quiet. But what about the baby? He or she may love an extra parent although it'll get spoilt enough with mother and Rebekah. What is right or wrong? I-" _His thought process was disturbed by Rebekah nudging him, telling him the second preformance had ended. He stood as she was and clapped his friends. They left the stage and they all sat back waiting for the other two glee clubs yet to have their turn but he couldn't focus on it. His mind kept wandering to other things. Sebastian's phone buzzed with a message from Jeff.

**From Jeff: I can c u..;) x**

**To Jeff: Creep... u were all amazing! Good song choices! x**

**From Jeff: Thad said tell 'Bekah he said hi. x **Sebastian chuckled and passed the message on to his sister who shuddered in response.

**To Jeff: She said hello..x**

**From Jeff: Come bk stage til its over plz. Nick is MIA and i'm bored..x **Sebastian smiled and squeezed himself past Rebekah; he knew exactly where everything was. People don't forget. He saw the huddle of Dalton preformers watching the others grace the stage with dance moves and their voices.  
"Sebastian?" Hunter was stood right behind him.

"Hey,"

"You came to watch?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. The way Hunter said it made him sound like he believed he was there to see him.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing,"

"Thanks, the All Time Low was Trent's idea."

"It was good, looks like you'll be heading to nationals then?" Sebastian asked hoping Jeff would come and rescue him. Anytime now.

"Will you be joining us?" Hunter asked taking a step towards him.

"I don't know, all depends on how a few things pan out. I should get going." he smiled politely but as he began to walk away a hand circled around his and pulled him behind a curtain. He looked up to see Hunter stood a foot infront of him; it was an intense moment and Sebastian was so lost.

"I want to know why you quit. Why you really quit." Hunter ordered.

"I told you, I can't deal with stress at this moment." Sebastian said insisting but the way the other warblers eyes looked at him he was seconds away from spilling his guts.

"What stress? No exams at this point, I know that for sure. Family maybe?" he guessed.

"Yeah family,"

"I believe it is because of how I acted after we had sex,"

"No it isn't, I have fucked and chucked people so many times, I know how it goes. I don't get hurt." Sebastian smiled hoping to throw the other boy off.

"But the difference is you aren't the one who is usually chucked," Hunter pointed out which caught Seb completely off guard. As he was about to retort the woman asked for all the choirs on stage for the result. Hunter just left without another word to the ex-warbler. Sebastian had a sudden urge to cry, he hated the god awful hormones. The other guy was right, he was the one in Hunter's position which made him feel like shit. He did this to people all the time; but he was going to change.

That night he was laid at home ignoring incoming messages from Jeff asking him how his chat with Hunter was. Sebastian ghosted his hand over his bump and sighed heavily. He kept his first sonagram picture on his bedside table in a photo frame, he always looked at it morning and night which was new. He never expected to get this attached but his child was growing inside him.

"It seems you're the only one who I can chat to honestly sweetie; how bad is that you're only tiny. I think you might be a girl- if your not I apologise sinserly. Did you hear his voice today? Can you even hear anything? I hope you can one day, it's rough yet enchanting. I need to think of something to call you until I have an actual name, how about Junior? I like it, Junior." he chuckled rubbing his belly and closing his eyes. His phone buzzed- yet again- so he huffed and picked it up.** 9 unread messages.**

**From Jeff: R u okay? x**

**From Jeff: I'm srry I left u wiv him..I just thought u could chat wiv him.. x**

**From Jeff: What did u chat about? x**

**From Jeff: Was it tht bad? x**

**From Jeff: I am so so so srry. Plz don't be angry..x**

**From Nick: Can u stop ignoring Jeff, he's really upset. **

**From Nick: Do u need anything?**

**From Nick: Jeff feels really shitty..**

**From Unknown: We never got to finish our chat..;) **That last one caught his attention quickly. Hunter had his number? How. It was scary as he didn't give him it, usually the warblers had each others number but he never got to that point in his and Hunter's friendship/relationship thing. Sebastian sat there for what seemed like ages thinking whether to reply or not before he clicked create a message.

**To Hunter: How did u get this number?**

**From Hunter: Thad gave it to me. **Sebastian made a quick mental note for after he had given birth to kill Thad. Now he knew what he needed to he didn't bother responding he just laid back down. Apparently Hunter was persistant which in Sebastian's hormonal state annoyed him.

**From Hunter: Come on, you know you want to talk to me Sebbie.. **He was beginning to really hate this guy so he switched off his mobile and decided to deal with Jeff in the morning...

Sebastian woke and immediately picked up his phone, he ignored the new messag sign and replied to Jeff instead.

**To Jeff: He has my number! He's txt me 3x! x**

**From Jeff: R u just venting or r we friends? x**

**To Jeff: Yes we r friends, I was just tired.. But he has my number Jeffrey!x**

**From Jeff: Um..Maybe u should just talk 2 him? I hv no idea wat to say here..xx**

**To Jeff: Talk to him? Talk to him?! Has all that bleach gone to your brain? Something has made you insane! x**

**From Jeff: Calm it Smythe! Just a suggestion! x **Sebastian thought about what he said and decided to just read the new message but not to reply.

**From Hunter: Don't you like the nickname? I thought it was sexy..;) **Is he..? Was he flirting with Seb, Mr Oh-SoStraight Clarington was flirting with him. What the fuck was happening? He just shook his head and went down for breakfast. Did Hunter like him and would their baby change things?

* * *

**A/N: This was a filler chapter before the.. well, you don't want to know..;) So leave a review and next chapter will be up by Tuesday..xoxoxo K.**


	8. Chapter 8

"And you're sure you aren't mad?" Jeff checked as he walked into warbler practie. Sebastian was getting ready for his appointment but was chatting to Jeff beforehand.

"I told you, it was ages ago we're okay. I wasn't mad just.. lost for a while."

"Okay, excited for today?" the blond asked sitting beside his boyfriend on the leather sofa.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Good, it's about time but you've gotten big." Jeff teased, Sebastian hated the jibes on his weight. He knew it was because of his baby and the weight was a good thing but you know how it is.

"Shut the fuck up Sterling," Sebastian grinned down the phone. He had one week left at Dalton which made him quite sad, he liked it there.

"You love me-"

"Jeff, cut the chat we've got work to do." Hunter ordered making the blond roll his eyes.  
"I'll see you, Seb." he said and placed his mobile into his blazer pocket.

Sebastian ended the call and grabed his sister's keys. Rebekah had carpooled to work so he could have the car for the day; he needed to go shopping for baby clothes and get to the hosptial. He slid into the driver's side and began creating a mental list of what he needed for the baby. He had ordered the cot online aswell as the carseat, highchair, pushchair, chest of draw and a few toys. So from the actual baby stores he needed clothes and stuffed animals. He read online teddys were a good way for babies to develop. Pulling up at the hospital car park he stepped out and took a deep breath. Although he insisted he was okay about coming alone, Sebastian was secretly shitting himself. He would have no one to share this moment with. He gave the receptionist his name before taking a seat. Sebastian made a point to get there close to his time so he wouldn't be sat long and he wasn't.

"Sebastian Smythe." she called and it was oddly familiar. He nodded and went into the room where he was met by the same smiling doctor as the last time.

"Nice to see you again," she smiled as he sat on the bed. "Anything changed since last time?"

"No, nothing new."

"No movement yet?"

"I had some kind of flutter last night but other than that.." he trailed.

"Yeah, you felt your baby move. It was getting comfy." she grinned as she moved to the machine. Sebastian rolled up his shirt and took a deep breath as the gel was squeezed onto his belly. The doctor turned it on and the screen lit up with the baby. It was so much bigger than last time, more formed and the heartbeat was a lot stronger.

"Do you want to know the sex now?"

"Yeah, I do." The doctor checked her chart and smiled.

"It's a girl, a stong one at that."

"A girl,." Sebastian repeated staring at the screen with eyes in awe. The doctor printed off the pictures and sent him on his way with a large grin on his face. Heading to the shops with his day made, Sebastian went into his first baby shop. There he got plenty of blankets, jackets, baby grows, vests, trousers, shirts, etc- too many infact but he got everything he required to cope with the first six months of his daughter's life. Just as he stood in the que for a coffee his phone rang out with a message.

**From Jeff: How'd everything go? x**

**To Jeff: Great! It's a girl x **Jeff let out a screech in the middle of practise drawing everyone's attention to him but he just smiled shyly and apologized. Jeff became to excited he sent a reply too quickly. Sebastian sat at his coffee shop waiting for a reply which didn't come... Who did he send it to?

Hunter called the end of rehersal and picked up his blazer too quickly sending his phone tumbling to the floor. He picked it up and saw the small message button flashing so he unlocked it to see he had one from Jeff.

**From Jeffrey: Omg! Ur havin a little girl! Little girl Smythe! XX **Hunter's heart stopped beating. He couldn't quite believe what he was reading. But it was all coming clear now, why Sebastian had quit, why he was keeping his distance. Why he couldn't dance anymore. If Hunter remembered right Sebastian would be five months along now. He was going to be a father. He took a seat and re-read the message- ten times. Hunter was contemplating calling Sebastian when Nick came in.

"Sorry, I thought everyone had left. I forgot my bag," he explained motioning to the bag on the floor.

"Did you know too or was it just Jeff?" Hunter asked emotionlessly.

"About?" Nick wondered looking confused.

"Sebastian, the baby," at this Nick's eyes widened comically.

"How did you-"

"Jeff sent this to me by accident, I'm going to have a daughter." Hunter smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to scare Sebastian so I have no idea," he shrugged before getting an epiphany. "Would you tell me things?" Nick hesitated for a moment before thinking if it was him. If Jeff was keeping his child a secret.

"Sure, I'll do what I can." he turned to leave when he remembered Jeff had given him Sebastian's other sonagram picture to look after. He wordlessly went over to where the captain was sat and placed the picture on the table.

"Thank you." the warbler left leaving Hunter to his thoughts. The captain picked up the photo and looked at it, it wasn't very big but it was his daughter. He needed to talk to Sebastian..eventually...


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were strange, Nick was like Hunter's double agent. The captain had gotten his daughter some clothes and although Nick got the credit it didn't make him feel useless. Hunter had actually planned to tell Seb he knew but he thought of Sebastian telling him to stay away and decided to leave it. Today Nick was stayig behind after warbler practice to fill Hunter in the latest, it wasn't much, just the babies room which Sebastian had decorated. He was so proud of it he felt the need to take a picture and show Jeff and Nick. The brunette hadn't told his boyfriend that Hunter knew yet out of fear he'd tell Sebastian, he knew it was wrong but Hunter deserved to know.

"Good job, everyone." He smiled as they all left. Hunter had been up the past few nights thinking of ways to reach the pregnant boy and talk to him but he came up with nothing.

"Hunter, got a minute?" Nick smiled.

"All the time in the world when I know what it's about," Hunter smiled when he looked up to Nick.

"Yeah, walk to get coffee?"

"Sure," Hunter nodded. They walked side by side towards the school canteen which stayed open all night for the students who slept over. Nick took a seat while the captain bought them coffee. They supped their drinks before Nick pulled out his phone.

"Here is the room he decorated for your daughter," he said smiled showing him the photo. The room was white except one wall which was yellow with white whisps along the top to be clouds. Also in the centre of the wall was a white stalk in a blue cap with a white beg in his mouth as if carrying a baby.

"Wow.. He did that?" Hunter grinned.

"Well him and Rebekah, Jeff helped a little." Nick shrugged.

"How far along is he now?" Hunter asked.

"Um..around six, almost seven months now." the brunette informed. He wasn't sure why he had to think so hard as Jeff went on and on aout how little time Seb had left to go.

"That's crazy, it doesn't seem that long ago." Hunter smiled before continuing, "But I bet all the gifts are making you a hit,"

"Yeah, Jeff is shocked at my constant giving and so is Seb but he's happy with them." Nick told him.

"I thought he'd like them, the yellow dress was a great guess though." Just as Nick was about to say something Jeff came around the corner looking for his boyfriend and was shocked at what he saw. His boyfriend was sat with Hunter and they were laughing about something.

"Nick?" Jeff asked as he approached the table.

"Jeffy! Wh..what are you doin' here?" he stuttered grabbing his phone off the table.

"I was thinking the same question," the blond grinned.

"I..uh.. well we were discussing warbler business!" he smiled but his eyes gave his lies away. He never could lie to Jeff.

"Why are you lying to me, Nick?" he asked looking to Hunter who looked nervous.

"I..I'm not,"

"You just did it again!" Jeff yelled catching the attention of a few people who began to stare.

"Jeff, calm down, please."

"I know about Sebastian!" Hunter shouted to stop the couple yelling, he didn't want to ruin things for Nick who he'd began to really like.

"How?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"You sent me a message ment for Sebastian, since then I forced Nick into telling me how he is and giving him gifts." Hunter explained. Jeff sat on the spare chair and kept his gaze on the table. "I really want to see my daughter, Jeff but we both knew how stubborn he is so I took this road. It's better than nothing." he shrugged. His tone was pleading which told Jeff he was serious.

"Okay, I won't say anything." Jeff smiled.

"Thank you so much," he nodded.

"Well, I was just going to tell Nick but I can tell you both, Seb goes in for his ceserean, if necessary, in nine weeks. If he goes into labour first he can have a natural birth but otherwise that will be the baby's birthday." blond nodded.

"He's asked you to be his birthing partner hasn't he?" Hunter asked with jealousy evident in his tone.

"Yeah.. but there's still nine weeks for you and him to work something out.. He was thinking of names the other day and he asked me for suggestions so.. Any in mind?" Jeff asked, he had always thought Hunter should know but not like this.

"Wow..um, Rose, I love that name."

"Rose," Nick eachoed while Jeff grinned.

"I will suggest it next time I see him, which is in about an hour. I better go." Jeff smiled poliety before heading to the Smythe residence.

"Hey Jeffrey!" Rebekah grinned as she threw open the door.

"Hi Rebekah," he smiled as he walked in. He'd become a regular in the house and everyone loved him. Sebastian's mom fed him all the time and told him how much of a good person he was. Rebekah now considered him a second brother and even Sebastian's dad knew him and spoke.

"Where is he today?" Jeff asked when he saw the empty sofa. It's where he spent most of his time now, just watching films and eating food.

"He's gone for a walk, he had stomach ache. He'll be back soon," she assured heading up the stairs being followed by the blond.

"'Bekah, Hunter knows!" he shout-whispered so no one else heard.

"Fucking hell! How?" she asked.

"Me..but it was an accident!" he assured.

"Jeff! It's okay.. We've all wanted Hunter to know from day one so this is just the way it came to light. What did he say?" she asked with worried eyes.

"He's been giving gifts to Nick to give to Seb.. he wants to know her 'Bekah," Jeff smiled.

"We need to make a plan.. I've got it!" she grinned as a way to get the in the same room began to form in her head..


	10. Chapter 10

Rebekah and Jeff had a brainstroming session all the time Sebastian was gone. They finally set up the perfect situation. They were going to arrange for the pair to 'bump into each other' at Lima Bean. Rebekah was responsible for Sebastian arriving on time and Jeff was for Hunter. The ironed out all the flaws so hopefully it would all go smoothly. "Why the Lima Bean? Someone could see me!" Seb whined as they climbed into the car.

"Seb, no one cares other than you. Plus you don't care that anyone sees you, you are thinking about Hunter." Rebekah pointed out as they backed out of the drive. They where over half way when her phone buzzed. She knew it was from Jeff and she had this awful thought that Seb would read the message.

"Leave it," she said trying to remain calm as he lent to get it and quickly moved to a new subject. "How is my niece?"

"She's fine I think, hasn't moved a lot over the past few days." Seb smiled rubbing his bump.

"Mum thinks you've dropped so it could be any day now." the blond grinned excitedly.

"I'm nervous as fuck," he confessed with a chuckle at the end.

"You'll be a great dad and you'll be fine. Me and Jeff will be there, mum and dad'll be waiting outside. It'll all work out, I promise." she reached over and sueezed his hand as the pulled up at the Lima Bean. They walked in and Seb took a seat while his sister waited in line for drinks. He was uncomfortable, for the first time ever Sebastian Smythe was nervous. He was self consious and was paranoid people were talking about him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" his sister laughed sliding over his hot chocolate.

"Nothing just thinking about how strange everything is."

"What do you mean strange?"

"I don't miss going to Scandals or the drinking as much as I thought I would, it's weird."

"Wow, can I get that on tape?" she asked with a smile.

"Fuck you." he groaned taking a drink just as he was about to say something else a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and gasped; it was Hunter.

"Hello Sebastian."

Rebekah was on her way but they were already there. On a table in the back sat Jeff and Hunter who were with Nick but he had to go study.

"So why did you call me here?" Hunter asked from behind his cup.

"I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, you are having a baby with my best friend so, you know." Jeff shurgged looking to see if Rebekah was here yet. She wasn't.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text telling her to hurry up.

"Oh yeah," Hunter smiled gulping down his drink thinking of something to tell the blond sat in front of him. "There isn't much to tell you to be honest,"

"Are you gay?" Jeff's boldness made his choke on the oxygen ever so slightly.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just me and Sebastian were talking about you the other day and he said you weren't either. I was just confused as to why you slept with him in the first place anyway." Jeff said hoping his question was obvious.

"I..I was just in the mood and he is a very attractive guy. It was just the alochol made me bolder about it but I did think I was straight until he walked in and just changed that." he shrugged. The poor Warbler had no idea what was happening to him. Jeff saw Rebekah climb out of the car out of the corner of his eye, this was either going to go really well or really bad. As soon as they entered Jeff knew he had to get Hunter to go and speak first but how.

"Hunter you are a great guy but I have a confession,"

"Which is?" the brunette smiled.

"Sebastian is here, four tables behind you. Me and his sister arranged all this so you two could talk." he rushed out not missing the wide eyed look the other Warbler was no sporting.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"I'm sorry but you two need to talk at some point." Jeff explained. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I have no idea he could ban me from seeing her?"

"Why would be his reasons for that?" Hunter thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. "Exactly so just go and talk to him, please." Jeff smiled. Wordlessly, Hunter got up and went over to them and he saw Rebekah's look of encouragement. He got to the table and Sebastian looked around and Hunter saw the shock-horror.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Well, I am going to go and sit with Jeff," Rebekah smiled getting up and leaving the now awkward situation. Hunter took a step towards Rebekah's seat and glanced at Seb for some kind of permission.

"How are you?" Hunter asked when it was clear Seb wasn't going to speak.. or look up.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you aren't going to look at me are you?"

"Why so you can tell me how much of a mistake everything happened was?" Seb asked with what seemed like venom in his voice

"No so I can tell you what I want to happen." Seb snapped his head up at this and gave him a worried look.

"What do you mean?"

"I bought all that shit Nick gave to you, I've know for three to four weeks now and here I am."

"Why? Your eighteen almost, why would you tie yourself to a child?"

"Because she's mine and I want too, I was stupid that night but I want to be here." Hunter said but Seb sent him a cryptic look.

"And what if you chnge your mind?"

"I won't and if I do I hope you tell me where to go." Sebastian contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, so if I did let you see her, what exactly do you want?"

"To see her when I can, on all your terms." he said with a nod. This was awkard two stubborn unmaternal teenagers discussing their incoming child.

"Okay, I can live with that. How about you starting with being there when she is born?" they were both suprised at what he said, Hunter did not expect this kind of response to anything he said and Sebastian didn't know why he even offered.

"I would really like to," he smiled honestly.

"Good, how about we go for a walk tomorrow? Just the two of us, we have prying eyes and ears." he explained motioning to Jeff and Rebekah who were staring not so subtly and straining to hear.

"Why wait?" Hunter said holding out his hand to the other male. Seb thought for a shorter time than Hunter expected before taking it and leaving. They walked down the road that led to a public park where there was an ice cream van which Hunter knew was amazing.

"So who told you?"

"Jeff, he text me by accident about how it was a girl and I pieced who was the father together by myself."

"Genius." Seb smiled. His wit was still there, buried under all the horemones but was still very much there. Hunter bought the ice cream, much to Sebastian's annoyance, but he let it go. Their afternoon had gone good, they sorted out some bits and pieces for when after she was born. Where she'd stay, how often they'd spend together, birthing plans, stuff like that when something happened suddenly. Sebastian felt a wave of pain and a lot of water.

"Fuck!" he shouted almost falling to the ground but Hunter caught him. The moment he fell into the embrace he felt electricity, he blamed it on the baby.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, rather worried.

"I think she'd coming, I need to get the hospital and I need you to call my parents, 'Bekah and Niff." Seb said as they began looking for somewhere to put Seb while he called a taxi...


	11. Chapter 11

They're on their way." Hunter smiled as he walked into the room they hospital staff alicated to Sebastian.

"Thanks." Seb nodded. It had been a shocking day, they'd only just started to talk about all this now he'd giving birth any time now. It was still awkward.

"Seb!" Rebekah shreiked running into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine 'Bekah,"

"I better get going, I'll call and see how it all went." Hunter said turning to leave the room, he threw Nick and Jeff a smile as he left.

"Wait, stay." Sebastian said shocking everyone.

"Are you sure?"

"Fucking sit down!" he yelled making Hunter smile and sit on the spare chair. They stood quitely until Sebastian's parents appeared in the door, they spoke to their son before being introduced to the other father. It was an intense meet and greet to say the least but it all mellowed out eventually. In the end Nick and Jeff went home with Rebekah promising to call when the baby was here, Seb's parents were going to have some dinner, grab his bag and come back. So now it was just Seb, Hunter and 'Bekah but she'd gone to fetch everyone a burger.

"You feeling any pain?" the midwife asked as he felt his stomach.

"Not since the first one a little over fourty-five minutes ago." he said.

"Ahh, you're both going to be in for a long one. You're about two centimetres," he nodded before leaving them alone.

"So we have a lot of time to kill so wanna play a game?"

"Of?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Getting to know each other."

"Okay, you go first what's your bad traits? You know apart from being completely unable to use a condom in sexual situations," Seb smirked.

"You just had to bring that up." he chuckled. "I have a tendancy to put almost empty milk cartons in the fridge."

"Who the fuck does that?"

"Me." he shrugged, "Your turn."

"I always need to be right, always. I think it's an illn-" Seb cut himself out and he let out a pained gasp, it was a contraction. It really hurt. Hunter moved to his side and rubbed his back very lightly but Seb gripped his hand and squeezed. Bizarrely, Hunter focused on nothing other than the fact he and Sebastian were holding hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked after the other boy seemed to relax slightly.

"Yeah, that was strong." he said with a faint smile. They stared at each other for a moment before the head warbler realised he was sat on the bed next to Seb still holding his hand.

"I'll move, sorry."

"No!" Seb yelled almost too quickly and decided to fix that. "I mean if I have another contraction I can squeeze your hand, if that's okay?"

"It's fine, do you need anything?"

"I'm okay." he smiled and they continued their game of getting to know each other. Hunter decovered that Sebastian wanted to live in Paris, he had a passionate love for Italian food and he secretly loved horror movies. Sebastian learnt that Hunter loved sushi, romantic comedies and he wanted to be a preformer. It was an hour til Rebekah finally came back carrying three bags of food. She gave it to them and they all ate in silence and when they finished the nurse re-entered.

"So any change? Contractions?"

"Two in the past thiry minutes."

"Let's have a look," she said checking his dialation. "Yeah, five centimetres."

"Fucking hell, wanna go any slower?" Rebekah asked getting up and pacing.

"If you want to go you can, Hunter is staying." Seb smiled.

"I'm staying but I am going to go sleep outside and you can get me when you head to the delievery suite, thing." she said walking out to sleep. Sebastian was helped up and they went for a walk around the hospital. They walked for what seemed like ages until they finally got back to the room, they did a full sweep of the hospital even went past the nursery. There was a gay couple there who were on their second child which made them go silent for a moment. They were back in the room but Hunter left to call his parents, he'd text them but forgot to call. He told his parents as soon as he found out about Sebastian, they weren't thrill about the pregnancy but they understood mistakes. Hunter's parents were sixteen when they had him so they kind of got it. When he entered he saw Sebastian fiddling with the pillows.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he chuckled.

"I'm so happy you find this funny! I'm uncomfortable and I can't move the cusions." he said and began to cry. The hormones were ridiculous.

"Hey I'm sorry, I'll help." Hunter said with a worried face as he moved the pillows so Sebastian was comforable and could rest.

"Thank you." he said moving so the other boy could get to the pillows. Once he'd done Sebastian had another contraction,

"Breathe, you're going to be okay." Hunter said as he squeezed Sebastian's hand. When it was over Sebastian seemed to keep hold of Hunter's hand for comfort, and he let him.

"Thank you, for being here and doing things for me."

"It's the least I could do for everything," he smiled back.

"It wasn't your fault.." Seb smiled.

"It kind of was, I should've used protection."

"I know but I wouldn't change anything, over these past few months me and my parents have gotten closer and everything which is great. So thank you I guess."

"Glad I could help," the pairs eyes met and as Hunter lent down Seb cried out with another contraction. "That was close, I should get the nurse."

"Just stay til it's gone please," he begged and Hunter did. After it was over he woke Rebekah who sat with him until the nurse came to check on him. Turn out he was ten centimetres and ready to give birth. The midwives came in while Hunter stood by Seb who was in a lot of agony by this point.

"When ever the contractions appear now Sebastian I need you to push okay?" the nurse said as they got blankets ready.

"You can do it okay?" Hunter smiled as he took Seb's hand in his as he pushed. This went on until the baby's cries filled the room and Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, it was over.

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked Hunter when Sebastian had passed her back. Rebekah stood next to her brother crying tears of happiness at the sight of her niece. Hunter froze, this was it, he was a father. The baby the nurses were holding out to him was so small and vaunerable. Without thinking he shook his head, muttered an apology and left. Everyone left was silent. The midwife who'd been with Sebastian the entire time was shocked, Hunter was so good to him and caring. Rebekah was horrified by the events that had just unfolded, Hunter's ademance to be present had been so charming. But no one, not one of them could have been more devistated than Sebastian. What was the most magical moment of his life had quickly turned to be his worst fear. It was how he thought the other warbler would react, which was why he kept him in the dark.

An hour later Sebastian had been moved to a room with his daughter at his bedside. She was asleep but he was awake staring down at her with tear filled eyes.

"Sebastian he was scared, he was here t-"

"Don't you fucking dare make excuses for him mom, don't you fucking dare!" he gritted. Rebekah had filled them in while Sebastian was being cared for by the nurses, they'd been horrified. They'd been told by Rebekah he was a caring boy and he wanted to be with his daughter but she had admitted her mistake.

"She's amazing," he mother smiled quickly changing the subject to her new grandchild.

"She really is.." he agreed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of Alexandra Clarington-Smythe but now I don't know.." he trailed.

"I think it's beautiful name," his mother injected.

"He doesn't deserve to have his name anywhere, so I am listing the father as unknown," Marie gasped.

"Sebastian, he was shocked and scared. You know he cares for you and her otherwise why would he bother at all?"

"To punish me for having the baby? How am I suppose to know?" Sebastian snapped. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay honey. I am going for a smoke, I'll see you in a moment when we come and take you home." Marie Smythe smiled and left the room. Just as the door shut his daughter's eyes open and he picked her up.

"Well look at you, your eyes are green like mine- and Hunter's. They are beautiful. You are amazing and you are all mine, except Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick, they can't wait to meet you. Grandma and Grandpa will spoil you, so will Aunt Rebekah so you are going to have the world.. I love you Alex." Sebastian smiled before dressing his daughter and leaving...


	12. Chapter 12

It was two weeks to the day since Sebastian and Alexandra came home. The baby was rarely not with someone, everyone had taken to spoiling her rotten. She seemed just fine with it, she loved her grandpa so much and he adored her. When Sebastian got up in the night his father would switch and do it for him. Today everyone except Sebastian and his father alone, all the others were out or working. The younger Smythe male was having a nap, he was exhausted. Sebastian was stubborn and loved doing everything for himself which eventually caught up with him. Sebastian's father was sat in the living room with Alexandra when the phone rang.

"We better get that, Beautiful." he smiled placing his grandaughter in the crook of his arm before heading to the phone. "Hello?" he said lodging the phone between in left cheek and shoulder.

_"Uh.. Hello, is Sebastian there?" _A mystery voice asked. John had heard the voice before but he couldn't place it which puzzled him, only family friends had the house number.

"Can I ask who is calling?"

_"Yeah, it's Hunter.. the baby's father.." _As soon as the other boy said it Sebastian's father filled with anger. How dare he? After two weeks and leaving his son how dare he call now!

"You have an awful lot of nerve calling here!" John said not even trying to conceal his rage.

_"I know I made an awful choice the other day and I-"_

"Two weeks! Not 'the other day', my son has been so tired and upset! You'll never know how it feels to hear your child cry when he thinks no one is around! It breaks my heart, I was never the most excepting father when Sebastian came out and we had a bad run for a while but I still love him. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to him and providing for my granddaughter and you will never be apart of it, please never call here again." And with that John slammed the phone down giving Alexandra a fright but she had not been asleep so she didn't cry but she looked up at him with her green eyes shining in the sun.

"Dad?" Sebastian asked from the doorway. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine but that little asshole Hunter called." John replied handing Alex over to her father.

"What? When? Why?" Seb stuttered out quickly.

"A moment before you appeared and I don't know, I hung up on him."

"Thank you,"

"Anytime son, I have to go to the supermarket as she has no diapers left." John smiled grabbing his keys off the side.

"I'll go," Seb said extending his hand for the keys to his fathers car.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, you are working later so you have all the time you want with her." Sebastian smiled. John nodded and handed him the keys. The younger of them drove to the local store which was about a twenty minute drive. He got a basket and went for a wonder round. He got the ice cream isle and as he had planned a night in, decided to treat himself. As he opened up the fridge a figure appeared next to him, it was Kurt Hummel. The last time they'd met it was on a pregnancy test isle in a pharmacy.

"Sebastian?"

"Hummel." he nodded still trying to decide between cookie dough or caramel chew.

"Are those diapers? Are you- did you.." the shocked countertenor stumbled.

"I did not get someone pregnant, I was the pregnant one." he said before turning to him and adding, "Go on laugh it up, call all your glee club friends and you can make their year. It might compensate for loosing to the warblers." Sebastian smiled but Kurt was still in a state of shock to be offended.

"You are a parent?! Wow.. Boy or girl?" he asked shocking them both.

"Girl, two weeks old today. How did you go, with the pregnancy test?"

"Oh.. negative. I was fine.. I was going to ask you but I couldn't contact you." he admitted still looking shocked.

"It's fine."

"Do you have a picture?" Kurt asked with a small smile. Sebastian nodded and pulled out his phone, he ignored the notifications which came up and search for a photo. He eventually settled for the one where it was Alex in her bouncer with her eyes wide, staring at him. "Wow... she is so cute, what's her name?"

"Alex, it's short for Alexandra." he smiled placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you with her father?" Kurt asked wanting to know so badly who he was but Sebastian hated the mention of Hunter so he snapped.

"It's none of your fucking business Hummel, okay? Nosey bastard." he muttered the last part throwing the tub into the basket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push.. I was just curious." he said with a sigh.

"No I am sorry, the hormones don't go back to normal straight away. He.. isn't involved." he said breifly.

"Oh.. I have to go but Nick and Jeff have my number if you want to go for coffee sometime." Kurt smiled turning on his heel and leaving Sebastian to himself. He knew people he knew we going to find out eventually and it was easier than he thought.

He paid for the stuff and headed home as Alex had just gone to sleep.

"Thanks again for watching her dad." Seb smiled looking down on his sleeping daughter.

"Anytime, Sebastian I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you, she's a great baby and you are a great father." his dad smiled before leaving him alone.

Alexandra was still sleeping and he was alone so Sebastian plopped on the sofa eating his ice cream. He was nearing the centre of the tub when the phone rang, without hesitation he answered it.

"Hello, Smythe residance." he said down the line.

_"Sebastian?" _he knew that voice, it was Hunter. Again.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew he called earlier so he mentally cursed himself for picking up.

_"I wanted to apologise and ask if we could meet somewhere?" _At this Sebastian chuckled humorlessly.

"Never in a thousand years, is that all?"

_"No Seb, please, I am so sorry. I paniced, it all happened so quickly but as soon as I left I regretted it, the second I left the building."_

"Yet you didn't come back?"

_"I thought you'd hate me..."_

"I would've prefered that to goddamn two weeks later!" Seb yelled before sighing. "Look I can't bring you into her life thinking one day you might 'panic', you had your shot and you blew it. It's gone Hunter, deal with it now stop calling and texting me, it's embarresing. Have a nice day." Seb said before hanging up. It killed him to do that because of how sincer he sounded but Alexandra came first. Now and forever. He returned to the sofa with a heavy heart, he had replayed the day at the hospital over and over in his head. He recalled how sweet Hunter was and how they shared that almost kiss. It hurt so much watching him walk away, almost killed him so without another thought of Hunter Clarington that night he went to bed not knowing what suprises the next few days would hold..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but here is was. What did you think? Leave a review and I'll post again ASAP. Annd finally, a quick shout out to a few people who's reviews made me smile. TinkotheWolf, Becky G, Boo-Dolphin and chiblig7c.. I love you guys!3 xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Nick and Jeff were babysitting at Nick's while Sebastian went out. He'd been looking foward to time alone for ages but now Alex wasn't there he was lost. He had no idea what to do. He'd had a shower and eaten breakfast but now he was bored. This is the events that led him to the Lima bean in the line. He was going to get coffee and a muffin to go, go to the mall and then go pick up Alex. He really did miss her. Sebastian was one person from the front when someone said his name; he turned his head to see Hunter stood looking at him.

"For the love of- What do you want?" Seb snapped.

"I want to talk to you," Hunter said with what seemed like a vaunerable tone.

"Too bad." Sebastian shurgged going to the counter and ordering his usual. The whole time he stood and waiting he could feel Hunter looking at him. He knew deep down he wouldn't be able to leave without talking to his child's father.

"Thank you." he smiled at the barista, taking his order. As he turned to leave the shop he felt a hand close around his wrist.

"Sebastian please-"

"Get the fuck off me." he warned.

"I'm sorry just talk to me? Please, five minutes, that's all I am asking." the green eyes pleaded which made Sebastian cave. He remembered the way his his heart felt when their daughter was born and he nodded.

"Five minutes and don't think I won't be timing." he smiled as they took a seat at the vaccant table beside where they stood. Once they were sat facing each other the air grew thick, Hunter had so much to say but didn't know how to begin. "So are you going to talk or are you just going to stare?"

"Sorry.. how is she? The baby?"

"She's great, getting spoilt rotten." Sebastian smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Good. Do you have a picture of her?" Hunter asked tentitively, scared of Sebastian's reaction.

"Of course I do, but what you mean is can you see a picture so you can be more upset over her- who you will never see."

"Yeah, pretty much. Look Seb, I am not going to say what I did was right- it wasn't- but I was scared. I paniced and you cannot make me feel any worse than I already do." Hunter said fiddling with the half empty cup in his hand.

"Obviously one of us isn't trying hard enough."

"Can I see it?" Sebastian thought for a moment, his eyes grazing Hunter's features, seeming to check for remorse or sadness; he found plenty of both. So with a small nod he slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He scrolled through for a moment before settling on the same one he showed Kurt that day in the supermarket. The whole time he was looking, Hunter seemed to hold his breath as if Sebastian was going to tell him to fuck off.

"Here." he said holding out his phone. Hunter took the iphone and stared at the screen, tears brimming in his eyes.

"She's beautiful." he sighed.

"Yeah, she is. Has our eyes." Seb smiled.

"Wow.. can I see her?" he blurted without thinking. He was going to approach the subject slowly but it just slipped out. Seeing her and being her with Sebastian just seemed to fit all together.

"Hunter.. I don't think that's a good idea." Sebastian said regretfully, retreving his phone from the boy opposite.

"Why? I swear on my own life, I will do whatever you want!" he pleaded.

"Look, I should go." Sebastian said running from the table and the lima bean. He got all the way to his car and felt a twinge of guilt so he sent Hunter a short text, containing only six words: 9 am, my house, be there.

Now he'd agreed to allow Hunter in the house to see Alex, he needed to break the news to his family. Fun. His mother was at work but the others were home. Out of them all he was going to have more difficulty convincing his dad and Rebekah then his mother; she'd actually tried to get him to answer Hunter's phone calls and messages.

"Hey dad, I need to tell you and 'Bekah something, I did something and I think you'll be mad." he said as they both looked up with worry filled faces.

"Please tell us you aren't pregnant again." John begged squeezing his eyes shut.

"No! God no, but it is about Hunter and Alex."

"What about them?" the blond asked sitting in a tense manner.

"Well I saw him at the bean today and I agreed to let him come see Alex tomorrow; he'll probley spend the whole day." he said cautiously, watching his relatives expressions the whole time.

"I'm away for the weekend I am not going to be affected." his father said in clearly an unimpressed tone.

"Are you joking? You have to be joking." Rebekah shrieked. Here is comes. "He left you Sebastian, left you and his daughter moments after she was born and now you're just going to let him waltz back in like he was on vacation? No, I won't allow it."

"I know what I am doing okay Rebekah?"

"No! It's not okay!" she hollard walking out muttering something about heartbreak and tears.

"You know she is only acting like this because she loves you, right?" his father smiled looking up from his laptop.

"I know." Seb nodded slouching into a chair trying to forget about how angry his sister was. Later on Nick and Jeff brought Alex back and Sebastian filled them in. The were really happy to hear, they'd been like Sebastian's mother. When she came home and Sebastian had told he he took his daughter for a bath, she loved baths.

Once Alex was in bed and he was laid down his phone buzzed with message from Hunter.

**From Hunter: Hey still ok for tomorrow?x**

**To Hunter: Sure but if you're late I will not let you in. **

**From Hunter: I won't be, see you in the morning Sebastian. **And that came sooner than anyone thought. Rebekah left home at the crack of dawn so she had no chance of seeing Hunter- she really didn't like him. His mother and father were working so either was the days events had no affect on them. It was all Sebastian.

Alex was still sleeping at 8:30 and Sebastian was going through the house making sure it was all presentable. He'd gotten up, showered and dressed in just under an hour so now it was just a wait. Would he even turn up? Sebastian didn't have time to wonder as at five minutes to nine there was a knock at the door. He inhaled deeply as he answered. It was Hunter. He looked terrified, he was shaking slightly with what seemed to be sweat on his brow.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hey, come in." Sebastian smiled as he shuffled to the left to allow him enterance.

"Thanks, where is everyone?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

"All out. It's just us three." Sebastian smiled as he placed the other boy's coat in the cupboard.

"Ahh. Is she awake?"

"Not yet, she usually doesn't get up til nine. Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee, if you don't mind." Hunter said with a nevous glance towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Seb shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. He put a cup under the machine and waited for it to finished before he handed it to the nervous boy.

"How'd your family take it? Me coming today?"

"Parents were okay but Rebekah wants to skin you alive." Sebastian said, he always had been straight to the point.

"Ahh, I'm terrified of her."

"You should be, especially if you fuck this up. Run because if she doesn't get you, I will."

"I won't fuck up, seeing her is the most important thing to me. That's not going to change."

"Good, she is a handfull you know? She is far from easy to handle, all she does is cry." Sebastian said as he pulled out a bottle of water.

"I am prepared."

"Believe me Hunt, nothing could prepare you for parenthood." Just as Hunter was going to say something there was a gurgle from the monitor. "Princess is awake." was all he said as he began to walk up the stairs. Hunter wanted to follow but he waited downstairs trying to calm his eratic heartbeat. "Hello Alex, there is someone to see you. Yes there is, it's daddy! He is downstairs listening, possibly thinking I am insane." Sebastian said which made Hunter smirk. The talking stopped and there was lots of shuffling around on the stairs. This was it. Sebastian stood in the door holding a baby, she was wearing a pink baby grow and had brown hair from what he could see.

Hunter licked his lips nervously and smiled wrily. Sebastian approached him and held her out.

"Here she is,"

"Thank you." Hunter smiled as he took her into his own arms. She stared up at him with wonder, she seemed to be deciding whether to scream or not- she didn't. Her green eyes shon in the light coming in from the kitchen window, she was practically Sebastian's double.

"Hey Alex.. You are beautiful, so so beautiful." Hunter said as he held her tightly to his chest. She seemed to give a gurgle in response as Hunter slid his finger into the palm of her hand. "You have quite the grasp."

"She certainly does, especially 'Bekah's hair." They both let out a chuckle. The morning went amazingly, Hunter did everthing and Sebastian just observed. It was instant love in Hunter's eyes, there was no mistaking that. As their daughter had her dinnertime nap they sat at the kitchen table with sandwiches.

"How often can I see her?"

"As often as you like." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you for coming, it's not easy."

"I know but she's worth it, I was wondering if I got a crib could I have her overnight sometime?" he knew it was a long shot but he had to try.

"If you can then you can have her every Friday night and bring her back Saturday." Sebastian said after a moments thought. Hunter smiled but Sebastian could see the questions behind it.

"Come on then, ask your questions."

"Sure?"

"Ask away." he grinned putting down his crust.

"Middle name? Last name?"

"Middle name is Jayne with a 'Y' and her last name is Smythe. I was going to make it Clarington-Smythe but I was so mad that I didn't. But I did put you on the birth certificate- you need to thank my mom for that." he said as Hunter slid a chair closer.

"I know these circustances aren't the best but I am very happy Sebastian and I am going to hug you now." he said before doing just that. It started off awkward but they both eventuall melted into it, maybe this was going to be okay after all...


	14. Chapter 14

Life had been good as of late. They'd set into an easy routine and Alex seemed to enjoy bonding with both of them. Although John and Rebekah were still very skeptic they seemed to attempt politeness around Hunter. After two months they have now realised that Hunter would be here for while and they should get used to it. It was a Friday after noon and Sebastian was waiting for Hunter to come and collect Alex. Hunter had gone to buy a crib the very second he left Sebastian's after he'd met his daughter as he was deadly serious about her.

"What time is Hunter coming?" Julia asked taking a seat opposite her son.

"Usual time." he smiled. Hunter would pick her up at five after her tea and drop her back off on Saturday at six-thirty all ready for bed. When Rebekah had found out, to say she went balistic would be an understatement, she went on a rage which lasted two days. She seemed convinced Hunter would let her neice down one day and then she'd have to kill him and she didn't want to get blood on any of her clothes- too expensive.

"So how are things with you two?" she asked cautiously, she had a feeling something was happening neither of them wanted getting out.

"There's nothing going on mom, it's strictly a joint custody situation, we barely see each other." he said with a furrowed brow.

"Why do I get the feeling that _you _don't want it to stay that way?"

"Well.. I can't have it my way when the guy is straight." he laughed humorously.

"I could be wrong, I've never been that clever, but if he was completely straight she wouldn't be here." she smiled pointed to her granddaughter who was laid in her pram asleep.

"Mom I-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. Without another word to his mother, Sebastian went to the door and opened it with a smile. He really did adore Hunter in every way but he was sure those feelings were not reciprocated.

"Hey, how is my little girl?" Hunter said smiling down at Alex who was sleeping in her pink baby grow.

"She's been good all day should be waking up any moment now so you'll have some time with her." Seb smiled as Hunter nodded along.

"Great, we better be going but we'll see you tomorrow and I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the Lima Bean one day, just the two of us, to catch up and maybe do some school work?" Sebastian saw his mother smiling like a cheshire cat out the corner of his eye. Sebastian seemed to be quickly weighing up the pro's and con's of this idea in his head which was less than helpful. It could end in absolute disaster, could he afford to take that with Alex.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's the best idea.." he trailed as he saw his mum mouth 'What the hell are you doing?'.

"It's fine, we did say it would just be this right? Parents?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. Hunter give Julia a wave and left, the moment the door shut Sebastian knew what would happen. 3..2..*SMACK* Julia slapped him on the back of the head with her magazine.

"OW! Mom!" he exclaimed rubbing it.

"I'm suprised, I didn't think people with hollow heads felt pain," she said with confusion and anger.

"Yeah, well we do." he said walking towards the stairs. The problem was with Alex sleeping at Hunter's was he never knew what to do with himself, he'd adapted his life around Alex so when she was gone he was lost. Sebastian glanced at his bedside table and saw his fake ID, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd drank, it was like a sirens song back to his old life. The thought only lasted a moment before he threw the ID in the bin for good, Alex was what mattered. With a sigh he threw himself on his bed and drifted to sleep which was far from dreamless.

_"So we've been doing this a while.." Hunter trailed from his spot opposite him in the Lima Bean._

_"Well pointed out, it's moment's like this I'm genuinely suprised you're so smart." he smirked. Hunter laughed for a moment before regaining a straight face._

_"I..I love you Sebastian." the other boy slowly lifted his head and stared. _

_"What?"_

_"I love you and it's not just because we have Alex, it's also the time I spend just the two of us and college is coming up soon I want us to be a family.."_

_"I love you too." he grinned as Hunter moved a chair closer and dropped a feather light kiss to his lips. Sebastian moved his hand so it rested on top of Hunter's shoulder while the other went to his neck to pull them closer. He'd missed this type of contact with someone and it was Hunter! Hunter's thumb brushed against Sebastian's chin and caused a moan._

Sebastian shot up in bed before rubbing his eyes; it was four-thirty in the morning- not a time to be awake on a child free Saturday. The dream was so vivid he could still feel the lips on his, he was sure he didn't love Hunter, maybe there were some feelings but he was the father of his child it was only natural, right? He shook it off and pattered down into the kitchen to get a drink, Sebastian himself a coffee before he sat at the island with his head in his hands. Rebekah had heard her brother leave his room but when he didn't return she went to see him, he appeared to be thinking- for Sebastian that was not good. The blond turned on the lights startling him slightly,

"Sorry," she smiled.

"S'okay." he replied groggily.

"What's up, you are never up before nine on a Saturday?"

"I had a dream that Hunter and I were... in love." he said the last part was said with slight distain. He never believe in love before Alex, her he would die for and only her.. Well, maybe Rebekah.

"Can't say I never saw that one coming,"

"We're not!" he said a bit too quickly.

"Suure, tell me who was the last person you hand any sexual and/or romantic contact with?" she smirked taking a sup of his coffee.

"That doesn't mean anything, I was pregnant so it was really out of my hands." he sighed snatching back the ceramic mug.

"Whatever you say brother." He just rolled his eyes and left.

The day passed rather slow til around three when someone knocked at the door. Sebastian jogged down the stairs and opened the door to see Alex in Hunter's arms. The little girl smiled at the sight of her daddy, it was a heartwarming moment.

"You're three and a half hours early," he smiled as her reached out for his daughter. Alex went happily to his smiling, she'd was only eight weeks but that was her favourite thing.

"I know, I need a favour."

"Which is..?"

"I have a date in about two hours so I was wondering could I make it up next week?" Sebastian's heart dropped when he said the word date, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah sure, who is she?"

"Oh a girl from Crawford, her names is Anna," he smiled. Sebastian honestly didn't care about her name.

"Does she know about Alex?" he asked with made Hunter frown.

"I'm not ashamed of her or you, Sebastian, yes she knows and thinks Alex is adorable."

"Good for you, hope it goes well and if you ever have some free time in the week come by I know Alex loves to see you." he smiled hoping Hunter would go before the tears fell.

"Yeah I will, see you both." he smiled pressing a small kiss to his daughter's head before going back to his car. It was like Sebastian was being crushed inside, he wanted to scream and cry and yell at himself, he knew Hunter was straight and this would happen. Biting the inside the inside of his cheek the put Alex in her bouncer chair and turned on the TV to a cartoon, the colours fascinated her and seemed to keep her quite. As quick as he could he escaped the room to the kicthen before he let himself cry, Alex had never seen him cry but he didn't want to risk upsetting her. This would be the billinoth time he'd sobbed over Hunter Clarington; the first when Alex was born, the second to one hundreth time was whenever he was alone with Alex in the first two weeks of her life- all he saw was Hunter leaving- and then now. It was ridiculos.

"Sebastian?" he turned to see his mom stood there with a frown. "I saw Alex in the living room is everything alright?" her face seemed to drop when she saw his tear stained cheeks.

"No, no it's not." wordlessly she pulled him into a tight hug. "Hunter has a date, with a girl mom! A girl! I didn't think I'd care but it hurts!" Mrs. Smythe said nothing she just held him until he'd finished, this was going to be hell..

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter, so did you enjoy this one? Who saw that one coming? The next update my be slower as I have exams coming up but I shall try :) Love you all xoxoxo K.**


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was in bed and ready to sleep; well all except Sebastian. He was laid in bed still hurting about the earlier events and nothing was making it go away, not even when he had a whiskey. That was it! Alcohol! Sebastian got out of bed and threw on some clothes before sneeking into Rebekah's room where she was about to turn out her light.

"Sebastian, why are you dressed?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm going to Scandals, could you look after Alex til I come around tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. The blond glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was ten fifteen and with a sigh she nodded.

"Be back for two!" he warned climbing into bed. Sebastian didn't give her a response so she knew he'd do what he wanted but she knew trying to pep talk him about Hunter would have been a major waste of her time, so she didn't.

Not twenty minutes later he was pulling up outside Scandals with his fake ID, which he'd retrieved from the trash about an hour ago. Flashing it at the new bouncer he headed straight for the bar, he was going to get wasted! He wanted to get there quickly so he ordered a shot, then another shot, then another until he was pretty drunk. He slid off his chair and onto the dancefloor, he grinded with random men and it was great. He'd missed the feeling but he knew somewhere deep down this was only the alcohol, he loved Alex and wouldn't trade her for this life. Sebastian had been dancing with this guy, Jake or Jack, he couldn't quite remember but it was something like that. He was just about to ask him to go to the bathroom with him when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw three missed calls and five messages from Bekah.

**From Bekah: Seb where are you? (02:33)**

**From Bekah: Seriously, I'm worried! (02:50)**

**From Bekah: I WILL CAUSE YOU DAMAGE ASSHOLE! WHERE ARE YOU?! (03:16)**

**From Bekah: SEBASTIAN! (03:20)**

**From Bekah: You drove me to this.. (03:30) **Sebastian honestly couldn't care less so he leaned forwards to whisper in the guy's ear.

"Wanna take this somewhere more private?" he slurred but the man fully understood. He gave a quick nod and began gropping Sebastian's ass as they went to the bathroom. They were almost there when Jake, or Jack, was torn away from him.

"Where exactly are you taking him?" Hunter said through gritted teeth in his face.

"Hunter!" Sebastian squeaked unable to form anything else.

"Look man, I didn't know he had a boyfriend, he never said." the guy said as quickly as he could.

"I'm the father of his child!" he yelled causing a few people to glance over at them.

"Hunter, let him go!" he said yanking his hand off the randomer's shirt. As soon as he was free he ran to the door and fast. The other two seemed to stare for a moment before Hunter grabbed Sebastian's forearm and dragged him outside where the other warbler's car was to take him home. When they finally got outside the bar Sebastian wriggled free. "You had no fucking right to do this!"

"No right?" Hunter asked as if he was unsure of what he'd said.

"Yeah, none. So is this how it works? You're allowed to date but I'm not?"

"This isn't dating Sebastian, this is you whoring yourself out again! This is a quick way to giving Alex a half brother or sister!" Hunter yelled with a disgusted tone. He was at this moment feeling rather possessive, he didn't want to think of Sebastian having sex with anyone else or someone getting close to Alex.

"Well it's not as if she'll ever have a proper brother or sister is it?" Sebastian asked leaning against the car.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"You, Mr I-Have-A-Date-With-Anna! A constant reminder that you are straight and I was an unlucky one night stand." he said sadly looking to the ground.

"Sebastian? Do you.. do you have feelings for me?" Hunter clarified, slightly taken a back by this admission.

"What do you think?"

"It sounds like..." he trailed knowing that he'd reached the problem.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Happy?"

"This isn't how to deal with it, talk to me, don't do this." there was silence until Sebastian started laughing to himself. "This isn't funny! What would your parents say?"

"I dunno but maybe THAT guy won't leave me in the delivery room like you did!" Sebastian shot back knowing it was below the belt but the alcohol made him not care. Hunter was hurt, physically hurt so bad he felt like crying. He just nodded and helped the intoxicated boy into the pasenger seat before climbing in his side. The drive was awkward and silent, Sebastian's mind was beginning to clear but he knew he couldn't take that back now, it was there and it couldn't be unsaid. By the time they got to the Smythe household, John and Julia were stood at the door waiting and Sebastian was asleep. He carried him bridal style into his room and placed him on the bed,

"He'll have one hell of a hangover but he'll be okay." Hunter said as he decended the stairs.

"I'm going to kill him when he's better, thank you so much Hunter for doing this." Julia smiled at him before hugging him.

"It's not a problem but I should get going." he said in a way which made Julia suspicious, her son had opened his trap again!

"I think you should stay til later today, it's dark and unsafe, please?" she pleaded so he nodded. As she helped him set up the couch she asked him what had been said at Scandals, with a sigh and a tear he told her what Sebastian had said to him. Julia seemed to be angry at her son but it soon morphed to pity for Hunter when she saw the pain in his green eyes, the ones that reminded her not only of Sebastian but of Alexandra.

"He didn't mean it," she assured him.

"I think he did." Hunter said wiping a tear away.

"No, he loves you- shit! I wasn't suppose to tell you that!" Julia cursed.

"He loves me or he's in love with me?" Hunter questioned with his heart skipping several beats.

"Both, he was distraught when you said you had a date,"

"Oh... I-"

"Don't play the straight card with me!" she warned.

"He is the only person to ever make me question that," he confessed.

"That tells you something, don't you think?" Sebastian's mother smirked before leaving without an answer because she already knew what it was.

Julia, John and Rebekah had left that morning wishing Hunter luck on their way out, he'd been sat with his daughter on the sofa as Sebastian was yet to wake. He was playing peek-a-boo with her when a groan came from the door.

"Where'severyone?" he slurred lowly.

"They've left,"

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Sebastian asked when he plucked up the courage.

"I will be back soon Alex." he promised kissing her forehead earning a chuckle. He followed Sebastian as his heart beat increased with every step he took it felt more and more like his ribs were going to explode. He was almost sure Sebastian would be experiancing the same thing and if he wasn't he wanted to know how he did it.

"I'm sorry!" Sebastian blurted out quickly.

"Me too-"

"Why? What I said was fucking horrendous and you should've hit me for it, you know I didn't mean it right? I don't think of ever having kids with anyone but you." the moment it was out there was another cloud of awkward which decended upon them, it was now double awkward for them. Great.

"I.. I like Anna, I really do and she is great but then you are here being all you and hot-"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Yes! But there's no romance there just physical.. I am sorry, I wish things were different.."

"So do I Hunt.. So do I.."


	16. Chapter 16

So the past two weeks had been so awkard, Julia, 'Bekah or John were usually there to fill Hunter in on Alex on the Friday and they usually spoke to Hunter when he dropped her off. The first time Sebastian had gone on a 'diaper run' but the second time everyone knew it was a ploy to avoid Hunter. Today was Sunday and Sebastian was in the Lima Bean, this is where he came to think and have some quiet time, despite how loud it usually was it was a good thinking space. He'd just ordered his black coffee with a shot of caramel when someone banged into him,

"Sorry." the stranger said turning to him, although they weren't a stranger at all. It was the guy who's name began with a J from Scandals a few weeks ago. This was going to be a wonderful conversation.

"It's fine." Sebastian smiled pretending he didn't recognise him.

"You're Sebastian right?" he asked when Seb was about to leave. Some people just didn't know when not to say anything.

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"Your boyfriend almost punched me in the face." he said with a smile but not a sarcastic smile a genuine nice smile.

"Oh right, I remember you, Jake right?"

"It's Jack." Sebastian had been really wasted that night so he didn't get a good look at him but he was hot! He had brown hair with blond hightlights with stunning brown eyes, he was about 6'1 and muscular. His face was very defined and he had a look like he could nail the puppy dog look when necessary.

"Jack, sorry. He isn't my boyfriend by the way, he's just the father of my kid which I'm pretty sure he yelled in your face. I'm sorry." Sebastian said uneasily with a light chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, to make it up to me you could buy me a muffin while I go grab us a table?" Jack flirted as he checked Sebastian out. This guy was either really stupid or sweet, Sebastian had just said he had a kid and he is still flirting? Wow.

"Any flavour preference?"

"Toffee, I love toffee."

"Sticky things?" Sebastian smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea." he winked before going to the window and sitting in a booth there. Although he had a child he was still a complete flirt, infact it was one of his favourite things to do and he can still get anyone he desires- which at this moment in time, is Jack. Sebastian rejoined the back of the que and ordered a toffee muffin and a chocolate cookie for himself before joining the gorgeous man in the corner. They ate their sweets in a comfortable silence before getting to know each other, Sebastian learnt all about Jack, he was nineteen, loved playing the guitar and loved children. Sebastian had told Jack about himself and Alex plus the whole Hunter situation and Jack seemed pleased when Seb stressed they were not romantically involved with one another. Very pleased indeed.

"Refill?" Jack asked motioning to Sebastian's cup?

"I really should be getting home, Alex hates it if I'm gone too long." he said with a shrug.

"It was great to meet you properly, instead of how we did and I'd love to do this again if you would?" Jack smiled hopefully. He was torn, Sebastian was torn, he knew the bar skipping had to stop and Jack was great but he still liked Hunter. Who has a girlfriend. This led him to the 'fuck it' conclusion.

"Sure, here is my number, call me and we'll arrange something." Sebastian grinned as he slid his cell to Jack so he could put the digits into his own phone.

"I'm home! You'll never guess what happened to me at the Bean today?"

"What?" Rebekah said from the living room.

"I got a date!" he sang as he sat beside her on the sofa before taking his daughter back from her and bouncing her one his knee. The little chuckles Alexandra has were the best noises in the world, it was like a symphony to Sebastian's ears.

"Really?" she squealed, Rebekah had been telling him he had to forget about Huner and his wench, Anna, because he obviously wasn't good enough for him. The blond Smythe still blatantely disliked Hunter and everyone had excepted that just wouldn't change. Ever.

"Yeah, his name is Jack, so hot 'Bekah honestly." he swooned while pulling faces at his little girl at intervals.

"I'm happy for you Seb, so when is it?"

"He said he'd call me tonight bu-" Sebastian was cut off by his phone singing out 'Somewhere in Neverland' by All Time Low, Sebastian's favourite band which he knows of curtosey of Trent Nixon- the little angel.

"Hello?"

_"Sebastian? Hey, it's Jack?" _Rebekah heard and the pair shared the phone while grinning at each other.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you'd call."

_"Of course I would, I said I would and I ment it. So anyway I was checking my diary for a time when I don't have classes and I was wondering if you were free tonight? I know it's short notice but-"_

"No tonight is absolutely fine, it's great actually." Sebastian said as Rebekah nodded alone and mouthed 'I'll babysit' to him. Rebekah had this long standing bet with her mother about Sebastian, Julia is stubborn and believes that Hunter is his one whereas Rebekah really doesn't want to be related to him and therefore urges Seb into any date he can get. Now or in the future. The Smythe women always made bets when there was something to bet on, it was like an unspoken family traditon between them, it was never too extreme and never ventured beyond fifty bucks, except this time it was one hundred.

"Great so you're coming by at seven?"

_"Yep, looking forward to it." _Jack ended in a cheery tone before he hung up.

"Aww! Seb, I am so so happy for you!" Rebekah cheered wrapping him in a hug which he gladly returned. The rest of the evening was him sorting Alex out for bed and just as he was taking her upstairs there was a knock at the door. There was Jack dressed in a smart outfit and a smile on his face,

"Hey, am I early?" he asked smiling at the little girl who looked very sleepy.

"No we're late, she didn't want to get out the bath." he smiled down at her with loving eyes.

"How old is she?"

"Err, four months this coming Friday."

"She is adorable and looks like her dad,"

"Which one?" Sebastian laughed as he moved to the side to let Jack in.

"Can't really remember the other guy too well and I ment you. She has your eyes and face."

"You must be Jack?" came a voice from the kicthen and there was Julia and Rebekah with grins plasted on their faces as they approached.

"Yes and you must be Sebastian's sisters?" he chuckled.

"Flattering, I like him, he can stay." Rebekah said as her smile broadened. "I'm Rebekah and this is out mom, Julia."

"Nice to meet you and you Mrs Smythe."

"Oh no, like she said Julia is fine." While they all got aqquainted Sebastian took his daughter to bed, he fed her in the rocking chair they had in her bedroom while singing to her like he and Hunter always did before bed. Her green eyes filled with interest as she drank the milk and seemed to listen really hard. Alex always prefered to be winded over the shoulder and would usually drop to sleep in the process. And she did just that. He placed one last kiss to her forehead and placed her in the crib; downstairs he could still hear his date getting a lecture from his female siblings. His father was on a business meeting all weekend but was back tomorrow, Monday, so it was all good. Speaking of, Sebastian's first day back at Dalton was tomorrow, he was nervous and excited, he and Hunter had told the warblers about Alex so it would be fun showing her off. He loved to do that.

"Ready." Sebastian hollard as he walked down the stairs but found no one there. Instead they were in the living room going through old photo albums.

"You were so cute." Jack grinned from his spot between the girls.

"Oh you have no idea, look at this one!" Julia encouraged as she flipped over one or two pages. There was a ripple of laughter between the three as a picture of Sebastian in his yellow raincoat came into view.

"Alright ladies, I'm going to steal back _my _date." Sebastian smirked as he gripped his hand and pulled him out ignoring the protests from the sofa. When they were outside they burst and began laughing like maniacs.

"Your family are awsome."

"Thanks, where to?" Sebastian inquired as they climbed into Jack's car.

"BreadstiX or movies, something of your choosing seeing as I made you buy me a muffin earlier."

"BreadstiX is always good." with a nod from the driver, Jack started the car and began their journey. Conversation flowed easily, favourite music types, films and hobbies. Turns out they had a lot in common; they both loved the Avengers and all related Marvel movies plus they both loved All Time Low, Fall Out Boy and Green Day!

"Favourite FOB song?" Jack asked as they sat in a empty booth.

"Ohh.. I like the new one but Thanks For The Memories is amazing."

"Ahh, I am a I Don't Care or Dead On Arrival guy." Sebastian nodded in approval. The waitress came and took their orders with a smile while they continued to chat about general crap, small talk and date talk rolled into one. After they'd eaten the main and were waiting for dessert Sebastian had to ask the question he'd been dying to all night, well since Jack asked him out really.

"Why did you ask me out? I almost got you punched and I have a kid.. I don't get it."

"I just like you, you're hot and funny plus we have fuck loads in common. Alex and Hunter are apart of that and like I said I love kids." Jack smiled which made Sebastian's heart skip a little. He never thought anyone would be this sweet about Alex or understanding, Jack was perfect. Like all good things though, they have to end. Three hours after they left the couple were back on the Smythe poarch saying goodbye.

"Soo, I'll see you again?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Definately, I had loads of fun, you are an amazing guy Jack." After hearing these words it seemed to give him Dutch courage as he leaned forwards and kissed Sebastian. It was nice, sweet and gentle which made both their stomachs flood with butterflies. Just as Sebastian snaked his tongue along the seem of Jack's lips the other male pulled away.

"I will text you tomorrow, Bas?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." he grinned as he went inside, maybe things would work out after all...

* * *

**A/N: Soo what did you think? This was for Jessie05.12, Guest, Dream-4-Reality, tpring2tpring2 and Emiily.23! You guys are best! Just by the way sorry for the lack of Hunter, he and Niff will be back sortly and yes to anyone who spotted Jack is the description of Jack Barakat from the best band in the world All Time Low.. I saw them in February, they were just epic! Slipped into fangirl mode there.. sorry.. :( Let me know what you thought and I might not be reviewing tomorrow night but Thursday definately, if not I'll give you something, a spolier or a request or something :) Anywho, review?**

**Jessie05.12, don't worry there is plenty more! xx**

**Emiily.23, Rebekah called Hunter to go get Sebastian. xx**

**Dream-4-Reality, I am very sorry for crushing your dreams of Huntbastian.. xx**

**tpring2tpring2, it kills me to break his heart too but no more.. for a while.. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian Smythe for the first time in his life could say he had a boyfriend, it was new and strange but he liked it. Likewise, Hunter now had a girlfriend, Anna, Sebastian hadn't met her yet but he'd seen the photos on Facebook and he wasn't keen. The thought that one day his daughter may have her as a step mother made his skin crawl. He wasn't jealous though he had Jack, who was amazing and sweet and everyone who'd met him- so far Rebekah, his dad, his mom and Alex loved him. Jack seemed to take to Alex well too, she even smiled at him when he came in. She was yet to meet Anna and Sebastian was thrilled. He really didn't want her to, like ever but if it was serious then obviously it would happen. But not yet. Anyway Jack and Sebastian had been officially for about three weeks which was less that Hunter and Anna but who was checking? Sebastian was. He did still have feelings for Hunter although he enjoyed being with Jack, it wasn't like Jack was his rebound as he and Hunter were never together but they were still connected. accured

"Hey, Seb." Hunter hollard as he entered the Smythe residence. He and Sebastian were kind of talking now but it was still icy. The captain entered the kitchen to find Sebastian attached to Jack's face. He stared for a moment in a state of shock, he knew Sebastian was seeing someone but this was ridiculous. When it became clear they weren't separating anytime soon he cleared his throat, rather loudly.

"Oh shit, sorry Hunter." Sebastian smirked as he slid from his place between Jack and the counter tops.

"It's all good." he smiled sparing a quick evil stare at Jack.

"Oh hey, I'm Jack by the way." He smiled extending a hand which Hunter begrudgingly took.

"Hunter."

"Well I've gotta get going," Jack said as he kissed Sebastian's cheek on the way past.

"Don't forget about tomorrow." Sebastian yelled to his boyfriend. He and Jack were going to go see a movie and just spend the whole day together while Hunter had Alex and although it was Jack's idea he was a little forgetful. He shook his head with a smile after hearing Jack agree and turned to Hunter. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great, so are you by the looks of things" Hunter said with annoyance and jealousy completely evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry, do you not like me having a boyfriend?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, not at all, is he usually round?"

"Most of the time, he stayed over last night? Problem?"

"Yeah, actually. Why does your new sex friend spend more time with my daughter than me?" he shouted.

"Sex friend? He's my boyfriend an-" Sebastian stopped when Hunter scoffed at 'boyfriend' like he knew it was some kind of joke, or that he was jealous. Whichever. "You know it's none of your business anyway, I like him and he likes me."

"I know what he likes about you; just like he did at Scandals."

"We haven't fucked yet! Happy Hunt? Anyway what about you and Anna? Seeing as we're delving into each other's personal lives why don't we do yours now, how good is she?" Sebastian said venomously.

"Don't even go there Sebastian!"

"Why? Just because I had your baby doesn't mean you get to tell me what I am allowed to do,"

"That's exactly what it means because if I think you can't handle it I won't hesitate to take her."

"My dad is a states attorney you fucking idiot, a pretty powerful one at that.. You'd have no case and no one would take it on against my dad. Here's a fact for you, he never looses." Seb smirked and he walked over to the island so he and Hunter were even closer.

"I want Anna to meet Alex."

"Well I want a large house, marriage rights and a chevrolette Impala but we don't always get what he want." he responded with a chuckle.

"Oh that's how this works?"

"Oh yeah, see I am the one who's been outta line today."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Fuck you Sebastian! I am taking Alex, like I have for the past god knows how long!" he shouted going into the living room and picking up his daughter. She looked happy to see him, her little cheeks red and the dimples ever so slightly showing from behind the dummy she had in. In the kitchen Sebastian's heart was breaking as he heard Hunter storm out with their daughter. He still loved the guy and it made him furious how he had to except his and Anna's relationship but he couldn't have one without it being a sham. It pissed him off.

When Hunter brought her back the next day there was an awkward apology and an agreement to be civil, not just for her, but because it was the mature thing to do. It wasn't going to be easy as everytime Sebastian looked at him his heart flipped. Love, who needs it?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry this was short and had them arguing in but because I failed to update yesterday as promised I will let you have a spoiler or a request. Ask what you want or want to know in your review and I'll post it at the start of the next chapter. The only condition(s) are;**

***No asking how it ends or the endgame pairings.**

***Anything for requests except the end pairing or how it ends.**

**The most popular request or spolier will be the one I do and that's about it.. Have fun thinking. Love K xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

When Sebastian's birthday rolled round about three months later, Rebekah had insisted he had a party for his eighteenth which he was good with so he could see his friends again. Catching up with work at Dalton left very little time for socializing and going to movie theatres but Jack had been great. He spent nights helping Sebastian do his work and looking after Alex, Hunter was still furious about the amount of time he spent with her but Rebekah told him acting like an asshole wasn't going to help. The only people who were asked were: Hunter, Anna, Jack, Seb (obviously), Alex (again obviously), Rebekah, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Dave, Wes, Jon and Sebastian's parents. Although Hunter had been invited along with Anna, they had yet to arrive but Sebastian didn't mind.

"I love her," Trent cooed about Alex who was in Jack's arms. She adored him so much, she loved it when he sang to her or when he came over. Although she was yet to say her first word, she was close and everyone was convinced with would be 'Jack' or something like that. Hunter and Seb were still on very rocky terms but it was improving thanks to Niff. They were back to babysitting on several occastion but it was good, they just called an emergency warbler practise and sang for her.

"Yeah well she's mine." Jeff said as he tickled the little girl under her chin.

"Oh no darling, she's mine," Nick protested.

"Hey everyone, it's me the birthday boy you may not remember me but I am infact her father." he pointed out with a chuckle. There was presant giving and they put some music on low still waiting for Hunter and his girlfriend to arrive. Seb hadn't met Anna yet and he was not so thrilled about it being on his birthday but it could be worse. He thinks.

"Hey everyone," it was Hunter. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Jack dancing with Alex resting on his hip; at the sight he seemed to grind his teeth a bit which didn't go unnoticed. By anyone at all.

"Hunter, I didn't think you'd come." Sebastian said as he stood and smiled.

"Yeah well I thought I should." he mumbled before pulling a girl out from behind him. "This is Anna." he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey everyone." she smiled. She was small and petite with curley brown hair which came to just above her breasts and brown eyes which could rival Blaine's for cuteness. She was in a word, perfect or hot which really only hurt more.

"Welcome Anna, I'm 'Bekah and that's Seb and the gang of birds." the blond grinned trying to cut the tension in the air and it did a bit. Hunter completely ignored the girls chatting and was walking up the Jack when Nick intercepted.

"Soo, what did you get Seb?"

"All Time Low's new album, not so new now but he's wanted it for months and a World's Best Dad mug." Hunter said while shooting daggers at the other male.

"Aww, we got him Fall Out Boy's new one! How great is that? Are you thirsty?" Nick asked while leading him towards the kitchen. Jeff sent his boyfriend a small smile before turning to Sebastian.

"So how are things with Alex?"

"They're great, she crawls and that's awsome but she's not interested in talking." Seb shrugged. He and Jack had been with her in the living room and she'd just got up and started crawling, it was amazing and she did try and pull herself up but she fell. She'll get there eventually.

"She'll be fine, with you two as parent's she's bound to be Einstein." Jeff joked. "Jack is a nice guy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Seb smiled a little sadly and looked at the floor.

"Oh no, what was that?" the blond sighed.

"Nothing just.. Hunter.."

"You still love him, right?" Jeff smirked, he and Nick had never been fooled. They loved Jack but Hunter was Seb's other half and that was a fact.

"Yeah, I do but I could be falling for Jack. Hard too. Pun definately intended." he smirked making Jeff screech.

"Sebastian!"

"Oh but you telling me you and Nick had done everything except have actual sex was so necessary." Seb added with an eyeroll.

"Touchè." the blond nodded after a moments thought. The party continued with everyone chatting and laughing about stuff they'd done all the while Hunter practically murdering Jack with glares. They were scary when he was with Alex but when Trent took her and Jack stood behind Sebastian with an arm around his waist they became down right terrifying. Nick was stood by his side and was scared.

"Hunter, you're um... staring." he settled on after thinking for a word to suit.

"Who does he think he is? Coming in here and taking Alex and Seb's life by storm, ridiculous."

"Yeah, I'd hate it too if someone saw my kid crawl before me-"

"What?" Hunter yelled.

"She started crawling yesterday.." Nick trailed now feeling stupid and terrified.

"Excuse me,"

"No Hunter-" the smaller male started but was cut off.

"No Nick, I'm going to talk to him!" he ended while continuing his journey to the kitchen to see Sebastian. He was stood with his back to him washing his hands and singing along to the song on the radio. "Were you planning on telling me Alex could crawl or.."

"What?"

"I was just wondering why amazing Jack gets to see her crawl but not me!"

"Well you are going to miss these things, you don't come over often and when we go to college it will be worse. How did you think this was going to go? She'd wait till we were in the same room?"

"You didn't even call Seb!" Hunter shouted catching Jack's attention who was coming back from the garden where he was chatting with Wes.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, I don't like you being around here so often." Hunter said a-matter-of-factly.

"Um.."

"You don't get to tell my boyfriend when he can see me okay? This is going too far now Hunter, stop it!" Everyone in the living room was silent so they could hear, all except Alex who was happily playing on the floor. Anna seemed really uncomfortable as she'd been getting on with Rebekah just fine but she knew Sebastian wouldn't like her, now matter what.

"I missed her crawling! What's next? Her first word? Walking? I don't want to be that kind of dad!" When Jack was about to jump in there was a blood curdling cry, while everyone was listening they didn't notice Alex try and pull herself up again and she pulled a cider bottle- made of glass and unopened- on her head. Hunter was they first there and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay." he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. The little girl looked around to see Sebastian there with her dummy which she took and Hunter helped her put it in her sound. She sobbed around it til Jack came into view with her teddy, Alex's green eyes lit up for a moment before she put her hands out to Jack. While his natural reaction was to take her Hunter had other ideas, he step back from him and twisted her away from the man. "You really are trying to be her dad, aren't you?"

"No!" him and Seb screamed in unison.

"You are, you're both trying to replace me so you can be happy! A family." he felt tears begin to sting his eyes so he sighed, kissed Alex and handed her to Sebastian. He seemed to stand still for a moment before he turned and punched Jack in the face. The crack when it connected echoed around the room making everyone cringe.

"Take her dad." Sebastian begged handing his daughter to his father. Once John had her in his arms Sebastian grabbed Hunter and pushed him off his boyfriend who had a bleeding nose, split lip and what seemed to be a forming black eye. Although Hunter did the most damage Jack had managed to even out by getting a lucky shot to Hunter's cheek which was also bruising.

"Are you okay?" Seb asked in a worried tone. Jack was about to respond when Hunter made another attempt to get back at him. "NO!" Sebastian yelled turning to face his child's father. "Get out!"

"I'll show you the door," Rebekah said pushing the male towards the front door. While she sorted the party wrecker Sebastian helped Jack to the kitchen where he placed a bag of frozen peas on his face for him to hold while he searched for a cloth the rid him of the blood.

"I'm so sorry about this." Jack said as Julia tipped his head back.

"It's not your fault Jack, Hunter was out of line." Julia said in an angry tone.

"Sebastian?" John asked looking for his son who was no where to be found. While his mom was taking care of Jack he went out to see what was keeping Rebekah and decovered an arguement on his pourch.

"You've never liked me!" Hunter yelled when Rebekah sighed.

"You just punched Seb's boyfriend in my living room, I have just cause!" the blond responded.

"Jack was windin' him up," Anna said but Sebastian jumped in.

"I'm sorry I don't believe my sister asked for your imput and how exactly did he prevoke him? You know what don't answer that, I'm bored of you already." Seb snapped at the girl who shrunk back.

"Don't you fucking dare-"

"I'll do what the hell I want!" Sebastian interupted with a half yell and half smirk. "Like I don't think it's a good idea you having Alex to stay over anymore,"

"No! Sebastian please," he begged but the other boy just wasn't interested.

"No, you caused an unnecessary scene at my party so I don't feel safe with her going with you for a while. Friday night visits only." he ended turning on his heel and going inside. Although Rebekah was pissed at what Hunter did, she didn't think Alex should suffer because she loved going to her dad's house to see her grandparents and Seb knew it too. Once the Smythe's door was slammed Rebekah spoke up.

"Don't you think punishing Alex is unfair? She does love him Seb.." she trailed.

"No! He's pushed it too far." he shouted before going to see Jack. The couple kissed and Sebastian apologised for getting Jack injured but the latter just assured him he was worth it. Jack stayed over that night at the insistance of everyone in the house and the small fact Alex was glued to him. Sebastian curled up beside him but was mentally planning to go see Hunter the next day.

The next morning he was on his way to Hunter's at nine with Alex while everyone else- except his dad- slept on. He pulled up outside the Clarington's house and knocked gingerly. Alison, Hunter's mom, was the one who answered. He was practically his mother's double but with his father's smile and eyes. They were both lovely to Sebastian whenever they saw him and they spoilt Alex just like his family did.

"Is Hunter awake?" Sebastian asked emotionlessly and judging by the look on her face she knew what had occured the night before.

"He is but Sebastian please just talk to him, he cried all night and he is so sorry." she pleaded.

"Mom who is-.. Sebastian?" he asked in shock as he approached the door in pajama bottoms and a black wife beater.

"Hello," he said before whispering something to Alex and she laughed and waved.

"Come in," Hunter smiled and Alice apologised and moved out the way to allow the boy entry. The atmosphere grew very quickly and Alice excused herself, grabbed her car keys and left. "I'm so-"

"Don't. Okay, just don't. I'm here to tell you that I still want you to have Alex but that's it. I don't want apologies because you've done it and it can't be undone- I know that better than anyone."

"Just come in for a drink please?" Hunter pleaded motioning to the door Sebastian knew led through to their kitchen and diner in one.

"Fine." he sighed following the boy. Once inside he checked the floor before placing his daughter on the floor. She sat for a moment thinking about crawling or staying put before deciding to explore. Hunter chuckled as he saw her dash back into the hall.

"She's gotten so big."

"Yeah, that she is." Seb nodded as he took a seat at the table. Hunter stood awkwardly for a moment before blurting out,

"Are you in love with Jack?" it came out so quickly Sebastian almost didn't catch it.

"I don't know.. I-"

"Please don't be," Hunter cut him off which confused Seb.

"Why? I don't get you, you have Anna but when Jack comes onto the scene you go all this!" he sighed motioning to him before smirking, "It's like you want me to become a monk or something."

"I just get so mad at the thought of him touching you.."

"Why?" Hunter put his cup down and walked over to Sebastian with an unreadable expression. Once he was stood infront of him he cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. He didn't know why he was doing it but there was something about Seb that drove him insane and this was the only way he could express that. He pressed their lips together and licked at the seam of the other male's so he could push his tongue inside. Sebastian seemed to put up some resistance for a start but he melted into the kiss very quickly, he'd wanted this for a long time so he was going to enjoy it. He pulled Hunter closer by gripping the back of his neck, this pleased the current captain of the warblers so he moved the hand on Seb's face to his neck and the other to the boy's knee. It was so full of passion it almost hurt, they were pulling each other close and sliding their hands in adventurous places like they were going to die at any moment. Hunter then made a bold move by pushing his hand to Sebastian's erection and trying to push the boys coat off with his other.

"Oh fuck.." Sebastian gasped at the contact giving the father of his child the thought to kiss down his neck. Hunter's hand was just attempting to undo Seb's belt when the latter's phone began to ring. They turned to look at it, cheek against cheek panting breathlessly.

"Leave it." Hunter urged but Sebastian shook his head. He shrugged him off and picked up the phone, it was Jack.

"Hey baby... yeah sorry I was trying to sort things with Hunter... it's gone okay... I'm heading home now...bye." he hung up the phone and wandered into the living room and saw his daughter playing with some toys. He was trying to hard not to look at Hunter but that was harder than expected. The kiss had been so intense and hot but Jack was his boyfriend, yes Sebastian was a bit of a bar hopper but this time he felt guilty. Jack was amazing to him and Alex but he'd kissed someone, a straight someone with a girlfriend who punched his boyfriend less than twenty-four hours ago. Wordlessly he picked up Alex and walked to the door.

"Seb-"

"Goodbye Hunt, wave bye to dada Alex." the little girl did and stuck her head forwards for a kiss which Hunter gave her. Once he shut the door Hunter kicked the door frame, how could he have been so stupid?!


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian was almost tareing his hair out when he climbed into the car after placing Alexandra in her car seat. Her green eyes were filled with confusion at her father's mood, he seemed edgy and confused but he remained tear free despite it. They drove for a while with Sebastian debating on where to go, if he went home his parents would know something was wrong but he didn't know what to do. After a few more turns he found himself driving for Jeff's house where he knew Nick would be too and those two were his best friends.

"Are we going to see Niff?" he smiled at his daughter who smiled back. He took her up to the door and knock before Alex tried to copy. A couple of seconds past before a flustered looking Jeff answered the door with a hickey forming on his neck.

"Seb.. Alex!" he grinned before Sebastian covered her eyes with a smirk.

"Cover your neck, Mr. Sterling! My daughter is presant and does not need to see how active you are sexually," he chuckled which caused Jeff to shriek.

"Nick! Sorry," he blushed pulling up his red pollo shirt collar with embarresment. "Come in."

"Hey Seb, can I?" the small brunet asked motioning his arms to the little girl. She was wearing a pink shirt with Bambi on it with some light blue jeans, her hair was curly and up to her chin, it was a darkish brown with light tinks to it and like both her fathers she had green sparkling eyes.

"Go for it." Seb smiled handing her to Nick. The small brunet chuckled and blew a raspberry on her cheek making her giggle behind her dummy.

"I am seriously worried about how much he loves babies." Jeff stage whispered to Sebastain who was nodding in agreement.

"I do love children and one day I will have a mansion full of them; dozens in fact." Nick sang the last part which made Jeff's eyes widen in horror.

"Believe me, Blondie hear with not have anymore than one." Seb said in a serious tone.

"I will! I want at least two," Jeff said as they walked up to Jeff's room where he had a few toys which Alexandra played with when she came over.

"You cried like a one year old that time Jon stood on your foot in warbler rehersals and I cannot express how much it hurts." Sebastian informed the two.

"Will you not have anymore?" Nick asked placing the child on the floor.

"I dunno, I want more but there will be so much of an age gap by the time I do so it wouldn't be fair on her." he shrugged.

"Well.. you could always have another.. soon.." Jeff said with a dramatic pause inbetween.

"Who with? Jack?" Seb laughed.

"Not who we were thinking.."

"Jeff." Nick warned looking up from the soft blocks that he was building.

"Did I miss something?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Nick started at the same time that Jeff spoke.

"We just-" the blond stopped and played with his pull over blanket.

"Just what?"

"Well you and Hunter are like... how can I put this?" Nick asked looking over to his boyfriend.

"Made for each other, gay romeo and Tybalt, written in the stars and any other thing involving 'perfect couple' you can think of." Jeff grinned counting the things on his fingers.

"What? Are you freaking insane?"

"No, did you not see the jealousy radiating off him at your party?" Nick asked as he tickled Alex who let out a shriek of happiness.

"That was because of Alex and Jack not me and Jack." Seb protested.

"Nope, definately both." Jeff nodded. Sebastian sighed and thought for a moment before blurting out what had happened at Hunter's earlier that day, the kiss, how he'd enjoyed it and what Hunter had said, even Hunter telling him to ignore the phone so they could continue. When he'd finished the coupe had their mouths hung open in shock, they never actually thought Hunter would do it although they knew the pair belonged together they could never have seen this coming.

"Please say something." he said switching his gaze between the blond and brunette's.

"What was it like?" Jeff asked after another moment.

"Um.. there was tongue and it was nice.. better than our first kiss but it's not the second attempt-"

"What?" Nick asked in suprise.

"There was one time while I was in labour it was an almost kiss thing but either Rebekah or the midwife entered and ruined the moment." Sebastian shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Seb, he clearly has feelings for you." Nick pushed but Sebastian just shook his head.

"No, he is dating Anna."

"Not because he likes her, it's you! Huntbastian forever or whatever." Nick said and Jeff smiled at his use of the name 'Huntbastian', the warbler had agreed to it at the last practise when Hunter and Sebastian couldn't make it- Trent actually thought it up.

"Huntbastian? Really?"

"Yeah, every warbler couple needs a name like: Niff, Huntbastian, Wesvid, Weavel, Thinn an Tron." Jeff listed excitedly.

"Woah, woah, what the fuck are you babbling about? How many of those are real?" Sebastian asked in amusment.

"Canon." Nick supplied.

"What?" Seb inquired with a puzzled brow.

"When a pairing that is shipped is real it's called canon." Nick shrugged, after listening to Jeff waffle on about TVD and SPN ships he was practically an expert.

"You do listen! I love you," Jeff said with a genuine love smile.

"I love you too." NIck smiled making Sebastian fake barf.

"Oh sorry Seb, Wes and David aren't-yet! They're just like you and Hunter." Jeff smirked.

"Never going to happen?"

"Inevitable." Jeff corrected before continuing. "Niff is canon, we're almost one-hundred percent about the Wes/Gravel thing and Thad and Finn are kind of canon then theres just Trent and Jon."

"Trent's too inocent to make the first move and Jon is shy." Nick nodded. They continued talking for a good two hours before Sebastian set off remembering he was suppose to see Jack at his house that day. After a quick phone call Jack stopped worring, he was convinced that Hunter had killed Seb and was hiding the body. Sebastian laughed it off but his mind and heart were at war about Hunter and Jack..

"I'm so glad you're okay." Anna smiled kissing Hunter's bruised cheek.

"I deserved it, the guy is just being a good boyfriend but they're not who I wanna talk about right now." Hunter flirted kissing Anna's neck and sucking on her pulse point making her squirm while biting her lip.

"That's not talking." she teased.

"Did I say talking? I ment doing." he smiled moving furthuer down to her collarbone while she slid her hands to the front of his jeans. The girl made quick work of undoing his jeans before putting her hand inside them and gripping his member firmly. As she began to stroke him Hunter bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He buried his face into her neck and thoughts of his and Sebastians night together entered his head. The way Sebastian suck his cock was too good to forget, he wanted that again so, so badly. The more these thoughts emerged the closer he got and before he could do anything he was coming; hard.

"Oh my god, Sebastain!" he moaned before he could stop himself. The room seemed to stand still in time and neither seemed to breathe.

"Did you just..?" Anna trailed but there was definately no doubt in what he said; It was crystal clear and every syllabel was pronounced perfectly. In that moment Hunter just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, he'd just shouted Sebastian's name while getting a handjob from his girlfriend. He was so fucked.

* * *

**A/N: That last bit was.. yeah, anyways I love every single one of you who reviewed/ favourited/ alerted and I'm sad to announce this story is almost over.. very few chapters remaining. :( What did you guys think of this one? I'll update tomorrow:D xoxoxo**

**Also, TVD stands for The Vampire Diaries and SPN stands for Supernatural:P **

**Dream-4-Reality, I fangirled so hard after your review, I love All Time Low so much and now I love you!**


	20. Chapter 20

"You love him don't you?" Anna yelled from the doorway. She'd gotten out of the bed and dressed so so quickly Hunter could abrely register what was happening. The last thing he processed was what he said about Sebastian. He couldnt believe it was happening, he'd actually said Sebastian's name during sex and now Anna was, rightly, pissed.

"I..I think so.." he stammered out while still in a state of confusion.

"Why did you use me?"

"I thought I was, I am but just not for Sebastian. We have a baby together and it feels.. right?" Hunter wasn't even sure he knew what he was talking about but he did have strong feelings for Sebastian, for sure.

"Couldn't you have figured this out earlier?!" she asked with hurt outweighing the anger in her tone.

"I'm so sorry Anna.."

"Me too, I liked you so much I just didn't see it." she sighed. There seemed to be an eternal silence with decended upon them, Hunter still remained shirtless perched on the end of the bed while Anna lingered in the doorway clearing her face of tears. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked eventually.

"I..no probley not."

"Why?"

"He cares about Jack and vice ver sa plus Alex loves him-"

"Hunt, he likes Jack but he loves you and always has, I could tell that when I saw his face when we turned up to his birthday; he was angry you took me but he was jealous too. Just because we didn't work doesn't mean I want you to be miserable. I'm not that bitter girl who plots revenge with her friends and, despite all this, you're still amazing so get your guy." Anna half smiled and half shrugged. Wordlessly, Hunter scooped her up into a hug and squeeed tightly.

"Thank you Anna, I will buy you coffee one day as an apology."

"Oh no, for all this it's definately dinner and a movie but as friends." she smiled still expressing hurt but not as bad as before because she understood. They got dressed and Hunter took her to the Lima Bean to buy her a coffee and on their way out they bumped into Jack.

"Hunter," the guy stated nervously as he looked around for some kind of escape.

"Jack I wanted to apologise for the other night but I'm not going to give up." Hunter said confusing his love rival.

"What?"

"I want Sebastian and Alex, while you're a nice guy and everything they're mine. I will fight for them and I wont stop."

"I admire that, I do but I love them both so I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you." Jack responded without hesitation which made Anna's eyes widen. Jack had just confessed his love for Sebastian in the the middle of the Lima Bean. Not. Good.

"You love him?" he spat the word love as if it was posion, it kind of was to him especially coming from Jack when talking about Sebastian and Alex.

"Anyway, you have a girlfriend so why does it matter?" Jack asked motioning to Anna who was stood beside Hunter.

"We are just friends and Hunter loves them so much more than you could ever understand-" Anna started but Jack cut in mid sentance.

"He loves them more?!" Jack exclaimed with disbelief before laughing. "You know nothing about him, we've been together for almost four months and I have only seen you come for your tipical times so don't tell me you love them. You've never spontaniously come over because you could so take your sudden epiphany and shove it right up your ass now I'm going to go see my boyfriend and step- daughter." Jack said before he walked out of the Lima Bean with a good feeling. He was so proud he finally told Hunter how it was, Sebastian was his and that is how it was going to stay.

**To SebastianXx: Tonight I'm going to bring pizza and ice-cream so we can have that movie marathon, sound good?xxx**

**From SebastianXx: That sounds perfect, see you at 6:)xxxx**

Sebastian was grinning like a madman as he sent that text and Nick and Jeff shared a look of confusion.

"So how are things with Jack?" Nick asked as Jeff nodded while stroking Alex's hair. They'd all gone to the park and stopped off at Nick's for a drink before the father-daughter pair went home.

"They're great, couldn't be better actually. He's just so sweet and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"No! You can't do that because Huntbastian!" Jeff squeaked to which Nick facepalmed. Hard.

"You are not still hung up on that crazy idea of me and Hunter? It's not gonna happen although I care about him, it's me and Jack now and for as long as he'll have me." Sebastian said with a smile.

"He does care for you Sebastian and someday something will happen and you two will just zing- like we did." Nick said looking at Jeff.

"Okay first off you have been watch too much Hotel Transelvania and you can live in whatever universe you want to but I am going to go see my boyfriend who is in the real world." Seb giggled holding his hands out to Alex who eagerly took them when Jack's name was mentioned. As Nick and Jeff watched him go they shared a look of disappointment before heading inside.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so sorry about the delay and I am sorry it's so short but I needed to get this out there with a question and I promise to upload as soon as I can which is when I get an answer to this quick question. As you all know sadly this story is almost over but I had an idea today of another road to this story which would make it longer. Does everyone want it over in a few more chapters or would you like it longer? I will get the next one up as soon as I get a majority response. Thanks and sorry again. K xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian Smythe was sat in his room going through properties in New York so he could take Alex with him. He had found a couple of places but he couldn't afford them so with a sigh he shut his laptop screen down and flopped down on his bed. Alex was taking her afternoon nap and everone was working so he was all alone- Jack was also working so he wouldn't see him til the following day which was boring. He was about to make himself a coffee when his phone buzzed signaling a message, Jack wasn't allowed a phone at work and he was really the only one who texted him, everyone else called.

**From Hunter: Hey how are you and Alex? **Sebastian read it twice just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but it was real Hunter had text him.

**To Hunter: We are fine, how are you? **he was not waiting a full minute before he recived a reply.

**From Hunter: I was wondering if I could come and see you and Alex.. I'm sat in the driveway.. **Sebastian chuckled and went to the front door and opened it. Sure enough Hunter was sat in his car looking at the Smythe's front door. The Smythe boy approached his friend's car and when he reached it Hunter had rolled down the window. "So were you going to sit outside all day?" he chuckled.

"No, just til I figured out if Jack was here."

"Well he isn't and Alex is sleeping but you should come inside." Seb said and Hunter complied following back inside his house. Things were still tense between them as they hadn't actually spoken since the whole almost sexual kiss thing they shared. Never the less, they were sat in the Smythe living room with a soda in their hands while they tried small talk.

"So what have you been doing?" Hunter asked.

"I've sent my application off to NYU for law and I've been apartment hunting for me and Alex, how's Anna?" Sebastian said as he settle the can down on the table.

"You're taking my daughter to New York?"

"Yeah, I can't leave her behind and I need to get an education for her so.." he trailed.

"Were you going to talk to me about this?" Hunter asked with sadness evident in his tone.

"I was but things got in the way and I'm not going to stop you seeing her so I didn't think it'd be that big of an issue." he explained while feeling slighty guilty he hasn't said anyhting before.

"Well I haven't sent my applications yet but NYU was one of my choices so why don't we apartment share there so we can both see her all the time?" Hunter reasoned nervously hoping Sebastian wouldn't turn him down.

"Jack's offered too but.."

"Sebastian, if you think it'd be awkward because of what happened at mine-"

"Can we never talk about that? Ever again?" Sebastian cut in with a nervous tone.

"Why? It was nice.." Hunter said moving his hands towards Sebastian's which were rubbing together nervously. He took them in his own and rubbed circles into the back of Seb's hand with his thumbs. It was warm and comforting to both of them which felt good, really good.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Sebastian asked tearing his hands away and standing up.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to care about me or have feeling for me then flaunt your girlfriend and tell me you're not even 'remotely bi-curious'?" Sebastian asked throwing his arms in the air as he spoke.

"I..I don't know." he said looking down after deciding again telling Sebastian how he felt.

"Great, when you do can you tell me because you are confusing the fuck out of me." Seb sighed as he heard noise from the baby monitor. He gave Hunter the I'll-be- back look before heading to the stairs but when he came back down with Alex, Hunter had left.

"Fuck typical." he sighed before taking her into the kitchen to collect her drink. They were just settling down to watch Powerpuff Girls when the door opened and his father came into the living room.

"Hey." Seb smiled and Alex waved with a grin- she loved her granddad.

"Hello Sebastian. Hello Alex." he smiled before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Rough day?" Seb asked his father as Alex leaned on her father's shoulder.

"Yeah.. did you post your application today?"

"Yeah, we took a walk and then bought some ice cream." he smiled down at his daughter who was happily sucking away at her dummy.

"You never did tell us what you decided to do," he father smiled.

"Um.. law at NYU."

"You've never been interested in law, you wanted to preform and that's why we clashed a lot." John Smythe said, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Yeah but I have Alex to look out for and preforming is a stange businness. Plus it wasn't disinterest in law, it was more how I didn't want to please you but I would like to do it one day." Sebastian smiled at his father.

"You always were so god damn stubborn." his father said as he huffed out a laugh. They become ingrossed in a cartoon marathon but the phone pulled them away from the television.

"I got it." John sighed as he went to the telephone. Sebastian couldn't hear what he was saying but his voice was urgent and worried which worried Sebastian alone before he heard the news. John Smythe dashed into the living room startling his son.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Hunter, he's been in an accident." those words froze Sebastian from his place of getting up from the sofa. He sat back down and stared vaccantly.

"He's okay but Alison says we need to go up there." John said as he picked up Alex from the sofa. The three went out to the car and climbed in, Sebastian still silent with shock over the news. It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital and they all but ran inside to the reception where Hunter's parents were waiting.

"Sebastian!" Alison exclaimed as he hugged him.

"What's happened?"

"He was coming home and a guy ran out after his dog and Hunter swirved to miss him and crashed into a tree. He hit his head pretty hard which-"

"Can I see him?"

"That's just it, he has no idea what's happened over the past two years, the last thing he remember is joining the warblers.. he thought he was coming home from his captain's audition." she sobbed as her husband Ray pulled her to his chest.

"He.. doesn't know who me or Alex are?"

"No but the doctor says that there is no damage to his brain so it's just shock from the accident and it's not perminant... But they don't know how long it will take for his memories to come back." Ray explained which comforting his wife. Sebastian's mind was racing with horror, Hunter didn't know who his daughter was and he wouldn't remember him. They called Rebekah and Julia from work and Sebastian called Jack- the two families sat and waited for the others to arrive. Jack arrived and went straight over to Sebastian who gripped him tight and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No, he doesn't know who she is." he sobbed but he knew the fact that Hunter didn't remember what had happened between them hurt more than anything. The doctor had said that he needed to learn everything with slow bits of information and not all at once so no one had gone in yet.

"It'll be okay, it's not perminat so everything is going to be fine." Jack assured but Sebastian wasn't convinced.

"It's not,"

"Why?"

"Because I love him," he blurted out and everyone turned to look at him with gobsmacked faces. Jack had frozen with his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, not knowing what to say or do.

"W..what?" he croaked out eventually his tears falling from his eyes.

"I knew the feelings were still there but I do, I really do and I don't want him to forget me." he sobbed as Jack pulled away.

"He'll come round when he sees you because he loves you too." Anna said from he place by the side.

"That's why he's with you?" Sebastian asked wiping his tears.

"He's not, we don't date anymore, we're just friends." she said as she sat opposite Sebastian. "He told me he loved you but he was convinced you didn't like him let alone love him,"

"I should go." Jack said as he ran out ignoring Sebastian calling him to let him explain. They all just sat and waited for the doctor to come and explain but Alex had to be in bed so Alison and Ray promised to keep him informed. Sebastian was silent the whole way home; he'd lost his boyfriend and the love of his life in the space of an hour..

* * *

**A/N: So there you go and before anyone becomes paniced this WILL end with Huntbastian because it should, I ship them too hard not to plus Jack is now out of the picture so I'll update again tomorrow hopefully so. R&R K. xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

"So, he has no idea about anything?" Nick asked as he and Jeff climbed into Sebastian's car. He'd called them that morning and explained what had happened to Hunter before they agrred to go up the next day. The doctors think that seeing the warblers could kick in some memories, even if it is just that they have already won Reigonals, it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, the last thing he remembers is coming back from the meeting where he became captain, he thinks that's when he crashed." Sebastian said sadly. He had laid with Alex in his arms all night as he thought of everything Hunter could miss while he had amnesia; her first word, her first steps, anything and it killed him inside. Sebastian knew Nick and Hunter had become close as of late so he hoped he could jog some memories trapped in the captain's head. As they pulled into the hospital Sebastian reminded them not to bring up Hunter's connection to Alex, who was sat in the back seat with her teddy bear. Alison and Ray decided to tell Hunter things slowly, which ment they hadn't told him about Alex yet, they only told him he'd forgot two years and they would tell him things when he asked- which was nothing at the moment. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Alex all headed to room 401 which was where Hunter was moved to, he was all alone looking through old newspapers with confusion.

"Hey Hunter," Nick smiled as they knocked before entering.

"Hey.. I know your faces but your names are just.." he trailed as he seemed to root around in his brain.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I'm Nick, this is my boyfriend Jeff and this is Sebastian with his daughter Alex- Alexandra." Nick said as they all took seats which were dotted around. Sebastian and Alex sat by his side with Jeff next to them and Nick opposite him on the other side of the hospital bed.

"So what have the doctors said?" Jeff asked after a short pause.

"This isn't perminant but there's no telling when it'll come back and my parents are gonna fill me in on stuff tonight but I hear we won reigonals?"

"You were great." Sebastian smiled.

"You didn't preform?"

"No, I was pregnant but I watched."

"Ahh, she is gorgeous," Hunter said smiling at his daughter who grinned back and put her arms out to him. This small gesture sent the whole room tense, no one knew what Hunter would do- he bearly knew them let alone Alex.

"She's usually all over you when I have to bring her to practise." Sebastian offers as an explaination to Hunter who looks confused at the little girl. Once Sebastian's words sank in Hunter stuck his arms out and reached for her before pulling her onto his lap.

"Hello Alex," she grinned and put her head on his chest.

"She didn't sleep well, I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he stared in awe at his daughter and her other father.

"It's fine, I don't mind, does anyone have our sectionals or reigonals videos?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah we brought it for you actually," Jeff smiled as he pulled out his small laptop from his bag. He unlocked it before bring up their Whistle and Live While We're Young videos and showing them to their amnesia suffering friend. He smiled and Alex pointed to him and then back at the screen where he was singing the final bar of Whistle. He watched the next three preformances with a mixture of sadness and proudness; sadness as he couldn't rememeber how much fun it appeared to be and proud because they had worked very hard on their routines.

"We were great!" Hunter said and Alex began to clap making all the boy laugh.

"Did you like it?" the brown, curly haired little girl in Hunter's lap nodded and laid her head back on his chest. "Who's her other father?" everyone seemed to freeze for a moment before Sebastian spoke up.

"It's complicated, like most teen pregnancies." Sebastian chuckled as the other two nodded along to Sebastian's qucik explination.

"Ahh nevermind, his loss, besides I bet she gets spoilt rotten with you guys and us warblers," Hunter said with a face full of thought.

"Yeah, Trent always buys her cuddly shit she doesn't need," Seb smiled.

"Everyone needs cuddly toys Sebastian," Hunter smiled as he rubbed his daughter's back which almost everyone knew she loved.

"That's exactly what me and Trent say!" Jeff laughed. They all continued in this was for an hour before the doctor and Hunter's parents came in to talk to him. They all left with a sleeping Alex and a smile on their way out, it had gone great, Sebastian was happy Hunter was subconsiously soothing his daughter. Progress.

Once the four had left the doctor, Ray and Alison all sat in their vaccated seats to speak to Hunter.

"So has anything come back?"

"I remember something about I punched I guy in the face, I don't know who or why or anything like that, I just recall punching him and it feeling super good." Hunter said as the doctor took notes in his planner.

"Good, so the emotions came to you with the memory?"

"Yeah, it was like a dream but while I was awake and I could feel how happy I was about the punch." Hunter nodded as he parents smiled at the news.

"This is good progress Mr. Clarington, now can you tell me who or what was in your hands or around when this came back to you?"

"Sebastian's daughter, Alex, she was sleeping on my chest and I was looking at her and it hit me." he nodded as he parents gave each other a comforting look.

"Good, I'll come and see you again tomorrow and we can talk about discharging you but I think your parents are going to fill you in on a few things." Dr. Winchester said as he excused himself from the room.

"So you've met Alex and the Terrible Trio," Alison smiled, she loved all four of them so much and she was so happy they had come to see Hunter.

"They're awsome, I presume you know them because we're good friends?" Hunter asked as he took a drink out of the soda his friends brought him earlier that day.

"Something like that," Ray said under his breath but Alison and Hunter both heard it. Clearly too.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's a story for another day sweetie.. you should get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow." Alison said before kissing her son lightly on the head and leaving with her husband. Later that night, she called Sebastian and asked about what had happened, he explained the whole conversation and she told him about the punching flashback. Sebastian snorted, the first memory Hunter recalled was him punched Sebastian's former boyfriend on his birthday.. Typical..


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian was in a dazed state in the living room of the Smythe household. He was staring into outer space while Alex was colouring on the floor with her new crayons.

"Daddy!" she yelped when her cup fell over.

"What did you say?" he asked with a large smile on his face. He didn't care that her water had spilt over the laminet flooring or that a couple of her teddys were wet, she'd said her first word and that was amazing.

"Daddy." she said after taking her dummy out and pointing at him.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the picture of the two of them with Hunter. Alex seemed to analyse the picture a moment before shaking her head in a negative way. Sebastian picked up the photo and brought it to sit beside her.

"This is..?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Daddy." she smiled as her put her finger on his face through the glass of the frame.

"Well done! Who's that?" he asked again but this time he pointed to Hunter and again she shook her head. "Dad." he said before pausing to give her chance to repeat it.

"Dad." which she did!

"Yes! 'Bekah!" he hollard to his sister and a few minutes later he heard running through the house to the living room. Rebekah appeared in the doorway with a worried face as if she had been expecting something awful.

"What?" she asked as she stepped further into their living room. The blond Smythe glaced around and saw the spilt water, "I am not cleaning up your daughter's mess, if that's why you called me here," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No! I'll do it in a second. Listen to this!" Sebastian said excitedly.

"Daddy! Dad!" Alex said as she pointed to the men in the picture. Rebekah's eyes widened and she sat opposite her first niece with a cheek hurting smile on her face. The little brown haired girl just lok proud of herself and kept repeating those two words over and over. She even continued when her grandparents came home so all four of them were talking about it through dinner with Alex occationally saying 'Daddy' to get Sebastian's attention then chuckling. After Alex was put to bed John and Julia went into the living room to talk to their son about a rather serious matter.

"Sebastian?" Julia smiled from the door.

"S'up mom?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Hunter and college."

"Uhh, sure." he smiled turning off the TV before turning his gaze to his parents.

"We know that you love him very much but you can't wait for him, you need to go and we'll pay the other half of living for you, until you can find a flatmate," Julia quickly added when he was going to interupt her. "You know it's coming up to that time now and I know you want to wait til her remembers but you can't miss this golden oppertunity, sweetie, just think about it."

"Your mom is right, it could be months til he remember anything and the second he does we'll tell you and even buy him a plane ticket to see you guys but you have to go."

"I had every intention of still going to NYU so this was really unnecassary but that you for thinking of me." Sebastian said leaning forward and giving his parents a hug, it lasted for a while until the phone rang. "I'll grab it, it could be Hunter," Sebastian said hopefully as he headed to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sebastian?" _Alison asked from the other side of the line.

"Alison? Is everything okay?"

_"Yeah we were just catching Hunter up on stuff and the only thing we haven't is well, Alex and we were going to tomorrow so we were wondering could we pick her up in the morning and bring her with us?" _she asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, could use a few hours so what time were you thinking?"

_"We were coming up around eleven-thirty if that's okay?" _

"Yeah, she'll be ready." Sebastian agreed before they said their goodbyes and hung up. He walked into the living room and explained to his parents before going up to his room to bed. Sebastian dreamt of Alex's first birthday but Hunter wasn't there as he didn't remember, still, it had been months and he was still oblivious. Although it was just a dream it felt real and so did the hurt; only when Sebastian woke up did he realise there was still hope for Hunter to get another knock to the head and restore what had been lost.

The following morning Sebastian got up and dressed himself before repeating that with Alex. The two had breakfast while Sebastian told Alex she was going out with grandma and grandpa to go see dad at the hospital. She had a large grin on her face as she clapped her hands in an excited motion and giggled. They were sat in the living room watching Disney Pixar's Up which always made Sebastian cry, although he'd never admit it unless you were presant when it was happening, when there was a knock at the door.

"That will be for you Alex," he smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the door where her grandparents were waiting. "Look who it is!" he grinned as the couple smiled at her.

"All ready?" her grandmother asked as she held her arms towards the little girl.

"Yeah, she's all ready." Sebastian smiled and said his goodbyes to her as they walked down the driveway. Sebastian just prayed that Hunter was okay with it and didn't act like a dick and make her cry; or Sebastian would make him cry. Now all he could do was sit and wait; two things he hated doing so to keep his mind off it he went to bug his two best friends: Nick and Jeff.

* * *

**A/N: So here you go guys, another chapter! Quick question for you (again) I know I'm sorry but it's kind of important. I had an idea for another Mpreg story and I was wondering if there was an perticular pairing you'd like to see? Another Huntbastian maybe? I wasn't sure.. help would be nice:) xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

"Ready?" Alison smiled nervously from outside room four-one-one where he son was. The whole drive down here Alison and Ray had been thinking of a way to break to him gently and they came up with nothing; either way they said it, it was bound to be a shock. Ray was just as nervous as his wife but having their granddaughter here was good- they didn't see her often. They worked a lot and Fridays which was when Hunter had her over. With a deep breath Mrs Clarington opened to door to see her son sat up watching TV, Supernatural, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Hey mom, can't believe I miss two seasons of this," Hunter smiled as his parent sat in the availible chairs. "How come you guys have Alex with you?" he asked as the little girl grinned at him and tried to wriggle out of her grandfather's lap to get to her dad on the bed.

"We're babysitting and we came to talk to you about something big- the only thing we haven't told you Hunt," his mom smiled as she moved her chair ever so slightly closer to him so she could rest her hand on his. Alison Clarington was a pretty woman, being only thrity-seven years of age she couldn't really be considered old, her eyes were green and twinkling like her son's with short brown hair to compliment her round face and delicate features. She had a slim figure and was average height with a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Ray Clarington was kind of the opposite; he was tall like his wife but was a chubby fellow. He had coppery hair and hazel eyes which were soft and kind just like he was.

"Okay.. should I be worried?" he asked when he registered the serious expression on his parents face's.

"Not worried but it won't be easy to believe or except," his mother explained to which he nodded as a signal for her to continue.

"Dad," Alex said from her seat starlting everyone.

"Where is Sebastian anyway? Do we babysit a lot for him?" Hunter asked while he smiled at the girl. Hunter seemed to have this feeling in his gut that he knew he very well and spent a fair amount of time with her but he could't be sure.

"Not really, we have her over every Friday," Ray said leading towards what they came to the hospital to say.

"Wow, didn't realise me and Sebastian were so close.." he said before sitting forwards and sorting out his pillows.

"More than you know.. You don't have her over because he's your best friend, you have her over because she's your daughter." Those last three words echoed in the room as well as Hunter's head. He was straight so why were his parents saying this to him, his brain was fragile and he couldn't cope with this.

"N..no, I'm straight.. I don't.." he said with a furrowed brow before looking at the little girl. He saw her eye colour and features which seemed to scream himself. Her eyes, nose, even her mouth only Sebastian's hair colour and face shape.

"We thought so too, you had a girlfriend too but from what you two were arguing about you said some other's name during an inappropriate situation," Ray said awkwardly.

"Dad!" Hunter turned his attention to his daughter who was holding her arms towards him. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before he lent forward to get her. He'd done this before, held her, since the accident but this time something was different. He wasn't just holding a friend's kid, it was his daughter and that was new.

"Hey Alex," he smiled moving a stray bit of hair from her face and tucking it behind her left ear.

"Dad," she grinned before giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her little arms around his neck. Hunter couldn't kill the tears filling up in his chest at her words, it brought back a memory of her crawling and injuring her head but nothing more in detail about it.

"Where's Sebastian? I need to talk to him," Hunter said to his parents who glanced at each other with a small smile tugging on their lips.

"I'll call him," Alison smiled and excused herself from the room.

"Got to say you've taken this well, you did when you found out the first time too," Ray told him from the green chair at the foot of the bed.

"Did I? Looks like some things don't change,"

"Don't ever change Hunt and I know this wasn't ideal, having a kid at school but she's a gift so cherish her and tell Sebastian you love him. Well.. you need to remember first," Ray laughed. "Before he goes off to New York and some guy who likes kids snatches him away. Again." he continued still in a light-hearted way but with a serious edge to it.

"Jack, you're talking about Jack, right?"

"You remember him?"

"No but I remember the doctor told me to associate names and feelings. I guy shouted Jack down the hall last night and I started to get angry so I presume Jack is a wanker." Hunter explained and his dad laughed.

"And what feeling do you get when Alex is around or when I say it?"

"Warm and happy."

"And what about Sebastian?" He was about to respond when his mom came in followed by another someone.

"Hey, look who was on his way up?" Alison smiled as Sebastian came in with her.

"Daddy and dad," Alex said with a look of pride on her face as she said it.

"Well, we're going to head to grandma's for dinner and we shall see you tomorrow to get you discharged." his mom smiled as they exited the room giving their goodbyes to Alex and Sebastian as well.

"So are you gonna sit down?" Hunter asked after a moment had passed. Wordlessly, Sebastian did just that and went to the chair closest to the bed while enjoying the way Hunter was with her. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing, this is pretty much it,"

"How did we.. you know?"

"Fuck?"

"Jesus Seb, she will copy you," Hunter scolded before nodding letting him know it was what he ment.

"It was the warbler celebration party and we were drunk, Rebekah, my sister, dared us to make out then you asked to take it to your room and we had sex." he shrugged. "That's it."

"So nothing else? Since then?"

"We almost kissed when she was born, we kissed once a few weeks ago too, before me and Jack ended."

"Are we... you know?"

"What?"

"Together?"

"No but I came here, not to talk about us, but to tell you about something else.. I am going to New York in two months and she's coming with me. We never really had a chance to talk about it before you.. forgot." Sebastian said with a voice full of nerves.

"Well, I don't know what I am suppose to think about any of this, what would I have thought about this?"

"Probley threw a fucking tantrum at me," Sebastian chuckled. "No idea but it's what's going to happen and I'm sorry."

"It's okay but you'll skype me right so I can see her?"

"Yeah and her birthday bash is going to be amazing!" Sebastian smiled before he picked up his daughter and left the room with a smile on his lips. Sebastian didn't think it would be so difficult to say he was leaving Hunter behind for New York but he knew if he asked him now to go, he'd say no. A while ago it would have been a different story..

* * *

**A/N: So after all the amazing reviews I decided to write another mpreg!Huntbastian and a Niff story:) I will probley start them when this is finished which is really soon:( I am definately going to miss this story and you guys xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

"So all the furniture has been done?" Sebastian asked his mother, she was currently in New York for a weekend spa and had decided to stop off at the apartment to see if all of her son's furniture had arrived on time. It had. All the rooms had been decorated, it was just the furniture to arrange and then it would be home. The apartment had a large living room, a bathroom, two bedroom and a smallish kitchen-slash-diner. It was just right for him and Alex really but the rent was too steep for him to pay alone which was why he needed someone with him. Julia had hoped Hunter would. She knew he'd applied to the same college but he was going to dorm, much to her annoyance, did he need a direct question to do it. Men.

"Yep, it's all arranged and everything, tickets should be arriving tomorrow- along with Alex's passport and then you're all set for Tuesday ." Julia smiled as she read it off from her checklist in her head. Julia and John were looking forward to him leaving but they were excited for him to start a life with his daughter; their little boy was was grown up.

"When you coming home?" Sebastian asked his mom in a nervous voice. It was Monday and he would be leaving tomorrow, it was surreal but exciting at the same time.

"Tonight. I'm heading to the airport in an hour so don't worry honey, how is Alex?"

"She's great but she misses her grandma, so hurry home-" Sebastian was about to remind his mom about her hotel stop when there was a knock at the door. "Mom, someone's at the door so I'll see you tonight, love you." he said as he walked to the door with Alex crawling behind him at full speed.

"Okay honey, love you too." the she hung up just as he pulled open the door to reveal, none other than Hunter Clarington, looking unsure of what was happening. Like he'd gone to sleep and woken up at Sebastian's door.

"Hey," Sebastian smiled with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hi, I was just coming down to.. um.. I'm not even sure but I wanted to come see you and Alex." he said awkwardly as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well we love visitors, come in and take a seat,"

"Thanks, hey Alex," Hunter said in a playfull tone as the little girl's eyes lit up as she saw he dad at the door.

"Dad!" she squealed and clapped her hands. Today her brown hair wasn't tied up and it came around her cheeks to fram her face; her little yellow dress came just below the knee and made her look like a cabbage patch kid. So in a word: adoarble.

"Are you excited?" Hunter asked while she made grabbing hand motions in the air.

"Alex, what do we say?"

"Up!" she said and he did just that, he picked her up and gave her a hug. He didn't remember anything still but he had been making an effort to know Alex which had been going pretty well. Two weeks since his discharged and he'd seen Alex ten out of the fourteen days, more than he ever did before the amnesia!

"She's talking more, that's good right?" Hunter asked Sebastian as he rested her on his left hip.

"Yeah, she only knows: up, dad and daddy but it's still progress in the right direction."

"What have you been trying to get her to say?" he asked as they walked through into the living room where Disney's Tangled was playing. Alex adored that film and Sebastian did too, the songs were engraved in his brain- he'd started singing them while cleaning! Ridiculous!

"Just normal stuff. Hi, bye, please, thank you, yes, no but nothing; tried walking too but she's just not interested. She's happy for the moment so I'm happy, she'll do it when she's ready," he shrugged and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, definately, she'll be fine."

"Bekah and me spent hours trying to take that first step but she just keeps sitting and refusing." he chuckles as she picks up her dolls from the floor and passes them to Hunter. She has so many disney princess dolls it's creepy, in fact, probley every princess ever to be in a movie.

"Let's give it a shot, together,"

"Really?" Sebastian chuckles as Hunter stand up and goes five feet in front of Sebastian before picking Alex up. He sat her infront on his before standing her up but keeping hold of her hands. They both fit perfectly into his palm and he made sure she had a safe grip.

"Ready?" Hunter asked and Sebastian gave him a thumbs up. Their little girl was stood looking confused but happy and intrigued; she was not against what they were doing to her but enthusiastic. Hunter moved his feet and Alex mimicked with a smile as she approached her daddy. Sebastian had stretched out arms ready for her and with four steps she was in his arms chuckling.

"Again?" she nodded her head but this time Sebastian took her hands and walked her towards Hunter. They continued in this way for near enough an hour before Hunter let her go two steps before she landed in Seb's arms and instead of falling she made it.

"Did she?"

"She did!"

"Yay!" Sebastian grinned as he threw her in the air and caught her. "You are my big, big girl and I love you!"

"I wish I could spend more time with you two now I'm knowing you more,"

"You can't even imagine how long I've wanted you to say that but now it's.. too late." Sebastian said with a sad expression.

"No, it's not. I feel like I can remember around you, you help me Sebastian." Hunter explained and gently ran his fingertips over Sebastian's hand.

"I leave soon and-"

"Let me come with you,"

"Hunter you need your mom an-"

"No, I need Alex and you. That's who I want and need." Hunter said in a desperate tone. "A while ago my doctor asked me to accosiate feelings with people and for you and Alex: it's love."

"No, I.. it's not.. gratitude maybe but-"

"No, no buts. I'm not saying I'm in love with you but I could be, my dad told me I was in love with you before and those memories aren't there. Yet. With your help, they could be,"

"I can't, I'll be busy with law studies and making sure Alex is all good."

"I can help, please Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry," he said with a sad face.

"It's okay because I am going to get my memories back and come to you, my family, in New York." Hunter smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and then Sebastian's cheek before leaving.

"Why is it every time your dad leaves me I feel like crap?" he said into his daughter's head as he held back the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Cap," she repeated and she chuckled.

"You're going to be quite the daughter." He put her to bed and checked all his cases to make sure he isn't leaving anything behind. He's not. His mom wasnt home yet but he and his dad had ordered the food now they were just waiting.

"I am so proud of you Sebastian," John said as he and Sebastian sat in the kitchen, all the suitcases were read for the next day, along with passports and tickets.

"Thanks dad. Even though I had a baby in high school?" he asked with his signature grin, he knew his father loved Alex more than anything- she was a grandpa's girl.

"Yes, even then. You manned up and took care of her and acted like the man I knew you'd be."

"It means a lot hearing you say that." As soon as he finished his sentance Rebekah and Julia came through the front door.

"Food," Rebekah hollard before taking it through to the dining room and setting it out. The plates were already out as were the hot plates to put the containers on.

"It arrived the exact time we did so we paid for it outside," Julia explained when the Smythe men gave them confused look. She approached her son and pulled him in to a one armed hug before wrapping her opposite arm around her husband's waist. "How was your day?"

"Tiring but nothing I can't handle, how was your day?"

"It was good, nice flight and the apartment looks great." she smiled as they all sat at the table and began Sebastian's last dinner in New York, for a while anyway. Dinner went calmly and without issue, they just discussed their days and Sebastian told them about Alex's first steps. They all suddenly became rather excited and they made him recount everything step-by-step which led to his mom becoming more excited when he said Hunter asked if he could go with him.

"Why the fuck did you say no?" Julia asked in complete disbelief at her son's idiocy.

"Mom!" he and Rebekah said at the same time, their mother only ever swore when something was very serious. And this she classed as dire.

"Well I am sorry but come on he asks you, what you've been dying for him to do for god knows how long, and you say no?! Come on Sebastian,"

"It was the right thing to do, he doesn't remember a thing, he only remembers what we have said and what has happened since the accident. When he remembers it will be different; _if _he remembers."

"The minutes he remembers I am sending him up to you." he said in a final tone and continued eating.

"Okay mom."After everything was washed and put away Sebastian headed to bed as he and Alex had an early flight. They had to be at the airport for six-thrity and then ready to fly out at eight, it was going to be one hell of a morning.

It all came to soon, his mom and sister had become teary at the gate and his dad seemed to be a weird, like he was going to cry.

"Are you excited?" Rebekah asked her brother and she gave her niece a hug, a tight hug, she really didn't want to let her go.

"Yeah but you need to stop crying before I make a mean comment and we leave on bad terms." Sebastian said as he fought back tears that he would deny ever existed.

"Fuck you Seb," she sobbed pulling him into a hug and squashing Alex in the middle.

"Daddy,"

"See you later and you better call when you get there." Julia threatened with more tears escaping her eyes.

"I will, I promise and if Rebekah remembers I'll skype you guys later tonight." he promised.

"I won't forget." his dad smiled as he hugged his son for the first time in years. It was awkward for a moment but soon got better.

_Flight 223 to New York is now boarding, that's flight 223 to New York. _The woman's voice echoed round the terminal and made lots of people begin picking up their hand luggage, including Sebastian.

"Well I'll see you guys later and I love you." he said to them and waved making his daughter copy. "Bye."

"Bye." Alex said with a wave. They walked over and handed them the tickets before walking on the the jet. Sebastian sat in his seat with Alexandra on his knee as a young couple sat beside him and they gave him a smile. It was going to be a nice flight which is the start to a new adventure. A New York adventure..

* * *

**A/N: So I'll probley do a sequal to this and another Huntbastian which seems to be the popular suggestions.**

**Laura: Keep an eye out over the next few chapters;)**

**brittnicole57: I was planning on one of those:)**

**R&R thanks guys. It's my birthday coming up on the 11th so I'll try and update before then but I can't promise.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Right, you definately have the streamers? Balloons? Cake! Oh my god! You remembered cake right?" Rebekah asked as her brother in a panic. Sebastian had been in New York a month and was starting classes in about two weeks. In that time he had Alex's birthday party, which was what he and Rebekah were going over; he'd done most of it himself but he had some extra bits which his family was bringing over. It was only a small party for family and friends but Alex was excited to see everyone again, the first night there she cried because it wasn't home and she keeps asking for people by pointing to pictures. Hunter; she asked for Hunter a lot which he did not expect. But since then she's settled in really well, she likes the cresh for the NYU students which made him happy and feel at ease.

"I got the goddamn cake 'Bekah," he said with an eyeroll.

"Good, I am looking forward to it so so much!" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too," he grinned. "Can't wait to see everyone, I miss you all an-" he was cut off by his mobile ringing out Hunter's tone. "Can you give me a moment Rebekah?"

"Yeah it's fine, I have work now so I'll see you later." she smiled before disconnecting just as he answered the call.

"Hey, Hunter?" Sebastian asked attempting to suppress a grin. Hunter called once a week since they arrived but this call was really unexpected.

_"Hey, how's it going?"_

"It's going good, what's up?"

_"I just wanted to call and talk to you and Alex, I miss you guys and I'm really looking forward to Alex's party." _

"We're looking forward to seeing you, she asks for you a lot and misses you." At that moment Alex came running through from her bedroom with a grin. She'd become a lot better and walking and running too; she'd advance quickly since Hunter and Sebastian got her started. "Hey, talk to dad?" he handed her the phone and shouted hello into it so Sebastian put it on speaker. She was one in a week, still not co-ordinated enough to use his phone but she could talk at it- what little she could say anyway.

_"Hey little girl, I had some flashbacks of you the other day, one of seeing your daddy go into labour but my favourite was when I first held you," _Alexandra giggled and looked up at her daddy with a toothy grin.

"You remember?"

_"I remember more about the warblers and Anna, only that about you guys but it's progress right?" _he agreed but he still felt a pang of jealousy at Anna's name but he got over it after a moment. They weren't dating anymore and Sebastian got that; well, the rational part of him did.

"Yeah, that's great," Sebastian said when he remembered he was still on the line.

_"How is it up there?"_

"It's great, we love it but I miss others to talk to, mine and Alex's conversations only go so far." he chuckled as did Hunter which made Alex join in. She was holding the phone and decided she was going to go back to her room with it which made Sebastian grin.

"Alex, phone," he smiled holding his hand out. She seemed to think about it for a moment before giving it to him and dashing away. He took the phone off speaker and sat on the sofa before explaining how their daughter had tried to phonenapp Hunter.

_"She's good,"_

"Very, I miss you,"

_"I miss you too." _That seemed to hang there for a while until Hunter carried on, _"Look I am heading to bed but I will call again tomorrow, I promise."_

"Sure, bye." He clicked 'end call' and buried his head into his hands with a sigh. "Great job Seb, might as well have serenaded him through the phone.

I miss you. Those words echoed in his head for hours after he'd gone to bed which prevented any rest whatsoever. When he did finally fall to sleep, he was met by a memory but this was different to all the others he'd been getting in his sleep- this one was of the crash itself. It was like he was reliving it all over again. He remembered hearing the car horn as it collided with the drivers side of his chevrolette. Hunter's head turned in an attempt to sheild it but the seat belt had jammed and his airbag had been released which caused his head to slam into the window, effectively knocking him into unconciousness. Recalling all this, Hunter shot up in bed and buried his face in his sweating hands.

"Hunter? Are you okay?" his mom voice came from the other side of the door which she must have been passing before hearing her son's destress.

"Yeah, I.. I don't know what just happened.."

"Can I come in?" she asked as the door opened a crack.

"Sure," he yawned rubbing his face.

"What was it? Another memory?" Alison asked as she perched on the edge of his bed.

"No.. more of getting hit with a train of the last few years." he said calmly looking over to his mother.

"You remember?" she asked with happiness in her chest.

"Everything." he nodded before elaborating, "The last thing I thought before the accident was that I'd never see Alex or Sebastian again.."

"You will, you're going to Alex's birthday and you still have all your letters from colleges to check for acceptance. Life for you, is just starting Hunter."

"If I get excepted to NYU, do you think Sebastian will let me stay with him?"

"You never know.."

"I have to call him," Hunter said abruptly throwing his duvet off him and diving for his cell phone.

"Wait! Wait, we are going up to New York in six days and it'll be a suprise for him." Alison smiled as her son settled his cell back onto his desk.

"You're right, I can't believe I almost lost everything.. I need my letters,"

"No Hunter, you need to sleep and we can sort this all out in the morning but now you need to sleep."

"Okay, okay.. night mom." he smiled as he got back into bed and she left. Although he said he would, he didn't sleep, instead he thought of his daughter and Sebastian; what he would do when he saw them and how much he loved them. These thoughts led him to look at his cell phone wallpaper which was the three of them when they used to not argue as much. "I love you both so much and I will see you really soon." Then he fell into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 2 chapters left! Who's excited? Me! *waves hand round* Anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you soon. xoxoxo K.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian had just finished blowing up the last balloon when there's a knock at the door. He answers it and sees eight smiling faces looking at him.

"Hey everyone, right on time," Sebastian smiles as he moves out the way to allow them all access.

"Wow, it looks great," Rebekah smiled as she survayed the flat.

"Thanks, Alex is playing in her room at the moment but she's been very excited," Seb chuckled when he shouted his daughter. They all waited quietly while they waited for the little girl to come through and sure enough there was a shuffle of feet followed by a screech.

"Dad!" she clapped running over to everyone but her eyes glued to Hunter.

"Like I said: very excited." There was hugs, presant exchanges and kisses all around. Sebastian was just pouring everyone a drink when he felt someone behind him.

"Hey," Hunter said, his breath hot on Sebastian's neck making his hair stand on end.

"Hi, how is everything?"

"Great, how's everything your end?" Hunter asked with a smirk, he loved his effect on Sebastian. Now he remembered everything he was pretty much back to his old self, over the past few days he'd been thinking about what a relationship with Sebastian would be like. It'd never be like Niffs, neither were the lovey-dovey type but as they were both rather intense people it was likely to be one hell of a ride.

"Good, we're good."

"I have a suprise for you," Hunter whispered as he placed his hand on Sebastian's hip, enjoying the way the other man shuddered.

"And what would that be?"

"I remember..everything,"

"Really?"

"Yep." he smiled adding emphasis on the 'p'. "Kitchens seem to have quite a history for us don't they? That morning in my house, you'd come to yell at me for punching Jack and, well, you know the rest,"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you something,"

"What would that be?" Hunter wordlessly turned Sebastian around so they were pressed front to front with centimetres between their lips.

"How much I've missed you and how much I am in love with you," Hunter whispered before pressing his lips to Sebastian's. It was the best kiss they'd ever had; butterflies and sparks were flying all around them like a disney movie. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck whilst the latter moved one hand down to Sebastian's ass and the other stayed on his hip.

"How long does it take to-" Rebekah and Jeff stopped in their tracks. The pair either ignored their presence or they hadn't heard them enter but they hadn't separated.

"Should we part them?" Jeff asked the other shocked blond.

"Yes, boys!" the two shot apart as if someone had thrown ice water on them and shared matching expressions of slight embarassment. "Drinks?"

"I'll just grab that tray." Jeff smiled before leaving to hand the tea, coffee and beers out to the other guests who were unaware of the pairs kitchen activites.

"Something you need to tell me?" Rebekah asked and the other two shook their heads in a negative guesture. "Riiight, well I believe it's my turn to cuddle my niece. Take your time." she finished pulling the door til it was almost shut as she left. They were alone again in the kitchen but this time they didn't know what to do or say so Sebastian started.

"I love you too,"

"I've waited for too long for you to say that," Hunter smiled as he pulled Sebastian to him again.

"Likewise," Sebastian grinned as he laced his fingers with Hunter's and tugged him towards the door. "Come on, Alex will miss you if we're gone too long," They both entered the living room not letting go of each other which made the room smile and Julia Smythe shout.

"Finally!" Then everyone got on with the party, opening presants and singing happy birthday to Alex who was full of sugar and excitement; Sebastian had no illusion she would go to bed on time. Julia asked for a photo of Sebastian, Hunter and Alexandra so the pair sat either side of her while she tucked into her cake. The picture was the best thing in the world, Alex was in the centre with white frosting on her nose and round her mouth while the other two were grinning either side of her. That would be one for the family album. Around five, everyone except the new family of three were heading to the hotel around the corner for the night, they were heading back to Westerville the following afternoon but Hunter asked if he could stay so they could chat. Sebastian was more than happy to agree. After Sebastian had shown everyone out he turned to his daughter who was playing with one of her new toys while Hunter watched in awe.

"Alex, bed time." he smiled as she frowned for a moment before picking up her new doll and running to her room. She came back out with her pajamas under her arm and her teddy bear.

"Are you going to let dad put you to bed today?" Sebastian asked her and Alex was more than happy to let that happen. Hunter got her changed and carried her to bed before reading the story she passed him. Sebastian stood outside the door and listened to his voice and her occasional laugh, his life at this moment was amazing. He didn't want Hunter to leave. He finished washing the last glass when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Is she asleep?"

"Not far off."

"Good because we need to talk," Sebastian smiled as he led him to the sofa. They sat side by side but didn't stop holding hands. "How is this going to work?"

"Well, I got accepted into NYU soo.. I was thinking I could come live here. With you?" The tone Hunter used was slightly vunerable which made Sebastian melt.

"I'd really like that and I think Alex would too," Sebastian smirked which made Hunter chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Good because I brought my stuff so I didn't have to mess about going backwards and forwards."

"What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"Persuaded you," Hunter flirted nibbling slightly at his bottom lip.

"And how would you go about doing that?" Sebastian smirked, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well.." he trailed as he kissed Sebastian again. "I could get used to doing this,"

"Less talking more this." Sebastian mumbled as he laid down on the sofa pulling Hunter on top of him. Hunter shifted so one hand was wound in his lover's hair while his other hand slid down to the back of Sebastian's thigh so he could wrap the leg round his waist. While Hunter ground down into his groin Sebastian ran his hands up the back of Hunter's shirt making the latter shiver. Understanding what the body beneith him wanted he sat back on his thighs to remove his shirt before attatching his lips to Sebastian's neck. He sucked at his pulse point before moving down to his collarbone, as he moved down he left little hickeys in his path.

"Oh god.." Sebastian sighed as he bucked his erection into Hunter's equal hard problem causing them both to moan.

"Shall we take this to your room?"

"Do you mean _our _room?" Sebastian smirked as he pushed Hunter off him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards their room. Once inside they went back to their previous position with Hunter on top but this time they had removed all clothes except their underwear.

"I have missed you and this so much," Hunter moaned dragging his hands down Sebastian's chest to the waistband of his boxers.

"Jesus, just get to it." Sebastian whined moving to remove his own underwear but was stopped. Hunter pinned his hands above his head and secured them there before chuckling.

"No, I'm in the mood for teasing."

"Oh god, I fucking hate you,"

"No. You don't," he sighed begining to jerk his boyfriend off in a slow pace. Despite his lover's whines to 'go faster' or his begs, he kept it steady.

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"Faster and I will return the favour," he winked as his lover moaned at the thought and did as he asked. He sped up and kissed down his neck at the same time, licking over the hickeys to make him come faster. And come he did. He came with a scream, covering Hunter's hand and biting his lip. Hunter flopped down next to him and watched as his lover came down from his orgasm.

"I'm waiting," Hunter smirked at his boyfriend but Sebastian decided he deserved to be punished for that so he kissed a path to his boyfriend's waiting erection and gripped it at the base. Sebastian sucked the head and ran his thumb along the vein to make Hunter arch up and he did. He slowly sank further down, taking him all the way down before pulling up and off. Hunter whined at the loss and tried to move Sebastian's head back to his erection but the latter had other ideas.

"No, I'm in the mood for teasing," he winked and Hunter groaned, he'd never use those words again. Ever.

"Seb, I'm sorry, I won't do it again.. please." he begged making Sebastian comply. He began bobbing his head up and down making Hunter whine in approval. "I'm close, so close." Hunter moaned and Sebastian sped up before humming around the erection. With that Hunter came with a whine, into Sebastian's waiting mouth and he swallowed every drop.

"So, you'll never tease again?" Sebastian clarified as he laid beside his boyfriend in their bed.

"Definately not." Hunter laughed as he turned to spoon up behind his boyfriend. Sebastian rolled onto his side so Hunter could pull him close to his chest, so flushed together he could feel Hunter's heart racing from their previous activities. This was amazing, what they'd both wanted for a long time and now finally had..

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Only thing left if the Epilogue, I can't believe it's over:( What a ride and you guys have been epic! Thanks! Leave a review and I'll post again in a couple of days xoxoxo**


End file.
